<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наследник by Deidara_Rogers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033234">Наследник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidara_Rogers/pseuds/Deidara_Rogers'>Deidara_Rogers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Mindfuck, Minor Character Death, OOC, Post-Canon, Spoiler Character - Freeform, mentions of injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidara_Rogers/pseuds/Deidara_Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лоз — последний оставшийся в живых сын Дженовы, но такое положение вещей его категорически не устраивает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loz/Marlene Wallace, Tifa Lockhart/Loz, Yuffie Kisaragi/Yazoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наследник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрации: <a href="http://i.imgur.com/LMhyj01.png">1</a> и <a href="http://i.imgur.com/1RKBdrX.jpg">2</a>.<br/>Бета: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1175293">Морийский гоблин aka Собака серая</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>К темноте грота Лоз давно привык. Он вообще в освещении не нуждался — в темноте видел не хуже какого-нибудь ночного зверя; но если выбирать — предпочёл бы, конечно, место, где света достаточно. Здесь его было недостаточно. Только мягко пульсирующий родничок Лайфстрима в провале у дальней стены — он давал неяркий бирюзовый свет, не достававший далеко и даже не освещавший весь грот. В отблесках этого света три кристалла с человеческими фигурами внутри казались рождественскими игрушками — Лозу доводилось видеть эти стеклянные шары с искусственным снегом и маленькими домиками, крошечными деревьями и людьми.<br/>
Но игрушками кристаллы не были, как и недвижные фигуры в них.<br/>
Лоз тщательно доскрёб ложкой остатки мясной жижи со стенок жестяной банки и саму ложку облизал начисто. То же и с банкой бы сделал, если бы длина языка позволяла. Консерва была последней — пора выбираться на поиски пропитания. Лоз решил, что займётся этим с утра: до ближайшей точки, где можно добыть еды — несколько километров, а ввязываться в бой с ночными монстрами, в обилии водившимися близ грота, было бы неразумной тратой сил.<br/>
Силы пригодятся братьям и Матери.<br/>
Лоз поднялся, шагнул к ближнему кристаллу, погладил ладонью гладкую прозрачную поверхность. Лицо Язу в тёмной глубине было умиротворённым, пусть на этом лице ещё не везде восстановилась кожа и — Лоз не видел, но знал, — не все пальцы отросли на руках и ногах. Во всяком случае, Язу выглядел лучше, чем Кададж и Сефирот в дальних, ближе к свету, кристаллах. На младшем не хватало кожи, и оттого он выглядел жутко, как ободранный и залитый стеклом мертвец. Впечатление усиливалось застывшими глазами, лишёнными век, и положением тела — будто Кададж пытался разогнуться и не успел.<br/>
Кожи не хватало и на Сефироте, но он был хотя бы полускрыт волосами — почему-то его знаменитая грива воссоздалась чуть ли не раньше, чем скелет покрылся мышцами. Лоз думал — это потому, что именно волосы он лучше всего запомнил. Волосы и крыло, — но крыла пока не было даже намёком.<br/>
И, наконец, последний кристалл, спрятанный в самой глубине грота, куда не дотягивается ни блика света. Рассмотреть, кто в нём — и в каком состоянии, — не позволяло даже ночное зрение, но это и не было нужно. С Язу, Кададжем и Сефиротом связь сейчас была очень слабой, — Лоз чувствовал, что они живы, и только. Хотя в самом начале, казалось, мог с ними разговаривать в своей голове, — кроме последнего; Сефирота он вообще не слышал ни разу, просто чувствовал присутствие, будто мятное дыхание в затылок. Но вот Мать он буквально видел на изнанке собственных век. Подсвеченные изнутри контуры кристалла, и в центре — спящая женская фигура, Сефиротовы волосы облаком в воде, Язово умиротворённое лицо. Лоз ждал, каждый день, каждый час, что Мать проснётся, расколет кристалл-инкубатор и выйдет к своим сыновьям. К нему, Лозу. Тогда восстановить братьев было бы быстрее и легче... но Мать спала.<br/>
"Наверно, ещё рано", — говорил себе Лоз и сам укладывался спать у подножия кристалла Матери.<br/>
Вот и сейчас — Лоз уткнулся лбом в прохладный камень, как будто пытаясь дозваться Матери, разбудить её, пожаловаться, как ему тяжело и одиноко. Мать не откликнулась, как и всегда, и Лоз соскользнул вниз, нащупал и подтянул к себе спальный мешок, улёгся, повернулся с боку на бок и провалился в сон.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Пробуждение казалось продолжением сна, хотя Лозу вроде бы и не снилось ничего. Однако вместо жёстких камней под телом вроде бы ощущалась постель, мягкая и удобная. Щека утопала в не менее мягкой и удобной подушке, где-то сбоку задорно звонил телефон, а воздух пах химическим бризом, горячей выпечкой... и братьями. Последнее уточнение выкинуло Лоза из сна мгновенно, он был готов использовать свою "особую способность", даже не поднимая головы.<br/>
Лоз настороженно замер: что происходит? Где он? Ещё не открывая глаз, Лоз притворно-медленно потянулся и перевернулся с боку на бок. Мало ли, вдруг наблюдает кто: если это какая-то хитроумная ловушка, лучше притвориться, что он всё ещё спит и не опасен. Пока. Даже почмокал губами — мол, вот как сладко спит. А на деле — пытался ощупать окружающее пространство: не попадётся ли под руку хоть чего-то похожего на булыжник. Конечно, Лоз и с голыми руками противник не из простых, но любое оружие повышало шансы на победу. Даже если в качестве оружия используется, например, подушка, — за неимением-то лучшего. Лоз при желании мог забить подушкой насмерть — и гипотетические противники скоро могли бы в этом убедиться.<br/>
Если бы не низкий, с бархатной хрипотцой, голос Язу:<br/>
— А что это у нас с Лозом? Он с похмелья, что ли? — и ответивший ему звонкий, по-мальчишески высокий голос Кададжа:<br/>
— Да нет вроде. Ты потыкай его, вдруг он помер!<br/>
Лоз приоткрыл один глаз. Свет из панорамного окна заливал просторную комнату с обоями в весёленьких разноцветных птицах, полки светлого дерева на стенах, висящий на двухрожковой люстре полосатый носок и фигуру среднего брата в проёме двери.<br/>
Мобильник, лежащий на тумбочке, перестал издавать задорную танцевальную мелодию, и Язу издевательски всплеснул руками:<br/>
— Ну всё, Лоз! Считай, тебя бросили! Как ты теперь будешь жить! Пакуй чемоданы, Баррет не поверит, что ты не обижал Марлен... Хватит делать вид, что спишь, я твой глаз вижу.<br/>
— Привет, — очень осторожно сказал Лоз и сел. Потёр глаза, ощупал постель и даже поскрёб ногтем одну из птичек на обоях. — Какую Марлен? Какой Баррет? Это мы где?<br/>
Язу подошёл и заботливо потрогал ему лоб, прежде чем ответить:<br/>
— Жара нет, но бред несёт. Када-а-адж! Лоз, кажется, заболел!<br/>
— Я здоров, — Лоз в свою очередь потрогал Язу, убедился: живой, тёплый, в колючем свитере, пахнет какими-то вонючими цветами. Язу наблюдал за этими манипуляциями встревоженно — и аж замер, когда Лоз обнял его и уткнулся в живот. Только положил ладонь ему на голову, приглаживая спутанные волосы. Собственный живот Лоза, между тем, проигнорировал высоту момента и среагировал, явно на запах еды, громким урчанием. Лоз с неохотой отлип от Язу: — И голоден.<br/>
— Иди поешь, — пожал Язу плечами. — Но я бы на твоём месте сначала перезвонил Марлен. И принял душ. И сними носок с люстры, свинтус.<br/>
— Да какой ещё Марлен? — Лозу казалось, Язу над ним издевается. Была у того такая противная привычка... когда он был ещё жив. Потом, сидя тёмными ночами при неярком бирюзовом свечении Лайфстрима и наблюдая, как искорёженное взрывом тело брата внутри кристалла медленно срастается и выправляется, Лоз клялся себе никогда больше не обижаться на Язу. Пусть хоть всё время язвит, только бы вернулся обратно! И прямо сейчас об этих клятвах пришлось самому себе напомнить.<br/>
Язу протянул руку, взял с тумбочки телефон, раскрыл и продемонстрировал Лозу экранчик.<br/>
"Пропущенный вызов: Марлен", — прочитал Лоз. Язу сбросил оповещение. На заставке улыбались чем-то смутно знакомая девушка с богатой каштановой косищей через плечо и пушистой чёлочкой, и обнимающий её за плечи... сам Лоз в смешном ободке с кошачьими ушками.<br/>
Лоз поднял взгляд на Язу, нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Я знаю одну Марлен. Она маленькая.<br/>
Язу присел на корточки, пощёлкал перед лицом Лоза пальцами:<br/>
— Какое сегодня число, Лоз?<br/>
— Восемнадцатое, суббота, — Лоз успел заметить дату на мобильном. Но это ни о чём ему не говорило. Разве что год... Но Язу смотрел выжидающе, и Лозу пришлось ответить более подробно:<br/>
— Две тысячи... седьмой, — глаза у Язу стали круглыми, и Лоз поспешил добавить: — Там написано, что две тысячи шестнадцатый. Но это сбой. Неправильно.<br/>
— Кададж! — позвал Язу, поднимаясь. — Иди сюда, быстро!<br/>
— Раскомандовался... — буркнул младший, заходя в комнату. Щекой он прижимал к плечу мобильник, в одной руке держал надкушенную булочку, а в другой — чашку. — Вот как дам щас в лоб, полетишь с двенадцатого этажа прямо сквозь окно, понял? Нет, это не тебе, это тут у меня Язу борзеет. Перезвоню, ага, — он взял мобильник той же рукой, в которой была булочка, закрыл крышку о себя и обратился к обоим братьям сразу: — Докладываем быстро, кратко и по существу, ну!<br/>
— Командный голос как-нибудь позже потренируешь, — поморщился Язу. — Лоз утверждает, что Марлен — маленькая и год сейчас две тысячи седьмой.<br/>
Кададж выронил булочку и телефон. Чашку, правда, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, всё-таки удержал. Но плеснул себе на белую рубашку чаем.<br/>
— Лоз? — младший стремительно шагнул ближе, пихнул чашку на тумбочку и повторил давешний жест Язу, пощупав лоб Лоза. — Тебе что-то приснилось, что ли?<br/>
— Приснилось, — медленно сказал Лоз после долгого молчания, за время которого братья успели сунуть ему в подмышку градусник (Язу) и куда-то позвонить, а потом пообещать Лозу, что "ща все решим" (Кададж). — Не могу объяснить. Долго. Потом?<br/>
Повышенной температуры градусник ожидаемо не показал, и Лоз, вернув его тревожно молчащему Язу, выразительно потёр живот:<br/>
— Есть хочу.<br/>
— Ты уже говорил, — Язу прошёл в коридор, оттуда донёсся остаток фразы: — Что-то я тоже проголодался, а вроде завтракал с утра... Лоз, ну ты где там? Какого чаю хочешь?<br/>
"Тёплого", — подумал Лоз, но на всякий случай промолчал. Если это был всё-таки сон, то очень, очень странный. Лоз знал, что по сравнению с братьями великими умственными способностями не отличается, однако на то, чтобы применить мудрость "не знаешь, что делать — молчи и наблюдай", его соображалки хватало. Вот он и потопал по коридору вслед за Язу, чтобы выйти на тесноватую от обилия всяческой техники кухню. Ему захотелось немедленно всю её обнюхать и потыкать, — возиться с техникой Лоз любил. Но сейчас был несколько неподходящий момент, поэтому Лоз ничего такого делать не стал. Только заглянул в холодильник, присвистнул от количества еды в нём и цапнул блюдце с чем-то явно мясным.<br/>
Язу, стоявший у дальнего шкафчика, обернулся и продемонстрировал пару стеклянных банок с яркими блестящими наклейками. Лоз прищурился, чтобы разглядеть рисунок: на одной — сочные красные ягоды в белой миске, на другой — плитка шоколада и несколько кусочков чего-то розового, неидентифицируемого.<br/>
— Ну? Брусничный или с шоколадом и ванильным зефиром?<br/>
— Ванильным зефиром, — с удовольствием повторил Лоз. Что это такое — он не знал, но звучало здорово. Тем более — в соседстве со словом "шоколад".<br/>
— Ха-ра-шо... — протянул Язу, убрал банку с нарисованными ягодами обратно в шкафчик и принялся колдовать над чашками с кипятком. После принёс их обе к столу и удивлённо воззрился на Лоза, уже набившего рот хлебом и мясом:<br/>
— Копчёная колбаса? Ты же не любишь? "Ды-ы-ымом воняет", нет?<br/>
Лоз аж чуть не подавился. Он не любит мясо? С чего вдруг? Прожевал, проглотил и красноречиво уцепил ещё кусок. Понюхал, прежде чем отправить в рот: ну да, немного пахнет дымом. Ещё пахнет какими-то приправами, вкусно. А от чашки с чаем пахнет шоколадом и ещё чем-то сладким, тоже вкусно...<br/>
Правда, сам чай оказался совсем не таким заманчивым. Пах вкусно, но был несладким, да ещё и горячим. Лоз сморщился и чуть не выплюнул чай обратно в чашку — но взглянул на Язу и сдержался. Брат смотрел на него так, будто Лоз собирался помирать прямо сейчас.<br/>
— Фто? — спросил Лоз. Язу моргнул, вернул лицу нормальное, чуть отстранённое выражение:<br/>
— Ничего. Приятного аппетита.<br/>
Раздалась мелодичная трель дверного звонка, по коридору мимо кухни пронёсся Кададж, опять с мобильным у уха, торопливо бросил:<br/>
— Лоз, я не виноват, я же не знал, что вы договаривались.<br/>
Лоз хотел было спросить, что Кададж имеет в виду, но не успел. Кададж уже кому-то объяснял, что "да там он, хав... кушает. Вроде здоров, ага... Тапочки, ща-ща, вот эти бери? Новые, зуб даю. Ага, проходи, кухня там". И спустя несколько секунд в кухню вошла та самая девушка с заставки мобильного.<br/>
— Марлен! — наконец узнал её Лоз. Лицо на фото и так казалось уже где-то виденным, а в движении — сомнений не оставалось: перед ним та самая маленькая девочка, что не побоялась когда-то бросить в него Материей. Просто — старше. Раза в два.<br/>
— С утра так звали вроде бы, — отозвалась девушка и вдруг больно ухватила Лоза за ухо. — Трубочку взять какая религия не позволила? Я сижу, как дура, четвёртую чашку кофе наворачиваю, а кавалер даже позвонить и сказать, что задержится, не соизволил!<br/>
— Отпусти. Ты выросла, — Лоз осторожно перехватил тонкое запястье, отвёл от своего уха. — Красивая. Кавалер? Это я, что ли?<br/>
Марлен посмотрела на Лоза, как Язу недавно:<br/>
— Кададж говорил, ты вроде бы здоров.<br/>
— Он говорит, что сейчас две тысячи седьмой год. Сколько тебе тогда было, восемь? — влез Язу. — По-моему, он забыл, что твой кавалер.<br/>
— Марлен, ты его не бей, он и так вспомнит! — сунул нос в кухню Кададж, застегивавший форменный турковский пиджак. Лоз при виде этого пиджака на Кададже дар речи потерял. — По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Так, я побежал на работу. Язу, встретишь доктора Руи, ага? Лоз, сиди дома, это к тебе. Язу, я на связи, держи в курсе, а то побью, как вернусь.<br/>
— Что значит "сиди дома"? — возмутилась Марлен. — Мы вообще-то собирались на аттракционы! То есть романтичненько позавтракать сначала, конечно. А потом — громко кричать на всех с высоты! Я хотела научить Лоза материться, в конце концов! Все планы к Бахамуту, что ли?<br/>
— Ничего не знаю! — отозвался Кададж уже из прихожей. — Лозу прямо сейчас мозгоправ нужен, а материться он и так умеет. Всем пока, не шалите!<br/>
Хлопнула дверь.<br/>
— Мозгоправ? — Лоз беспомощно посмотрел на Язу. Тот успокаивающе положил ладонь на его локоть:<br/>
— Да ну ладно, какой из Шалуа мозгоправ. Не будет она... — пальцами другой руки Язу пошевелил в воздухе, как бы подбирая слова. — В общем, не её специальность. Но вообще она хороший доктор. Ты и её не помнишь? Это она помогла нам, когда Кададж... ну, ты вообще что помнишь-то?<br/>
— Грот. Кристаллы. Мать... — Лоз потёр глаза, чувствуя, как начинает гудеть голова. Слишком много всего непонятного. Язу от слова "Мать" вздрогнул:<br/>
— В смысле? Мать — в кристалле? Где? Когда?<br/>
— Вчера, — Лозу захотелось побиться головой о стену. — Я лёг вчера спать. Мать спала. Все спали. Ты тоже. Ты должен был ещё долго спать. И Кададж. Месяц, наверно. А проснулся тут. Две тысячи шестнадцатый. Вы целые. Неправильно.<br/>
— Та-ак... — Язу поднялся, налил себе и настороженно молчащей Марлен свежего чая, уселся обратно. — Я тебя не понимаю, но давай попробуем прояснить ситуацию. Марлен, попрошу прямо сразу вопросов не задавать, потом спросишь. Не выгоняю только потому, что ты вроде как не чужая — Лоз жениться собирается, сам говорил. Не прям-щас, конечно, как ещё чуток подрастёшь...<br/>
</p>
<p>Марлен покосилась на Лоза, буркнула: "Жених выискался... Нормальные парни сначала согласия спрашивают вообще-то. Папка тебе голову на сто восемьдесят повернул бы...", — но на слова Язу кивнула. Тот на упоминание "папки" фыркнул: "Верю, Баррет — он такой", — и, взяв Лоза за локоть покрепче, начал рассказывать. Язу всегда говорил образно — Лоз помнил, что даже не всегда его полностью понимал. Но сейчас эта образность была большим плюсом — дела давно минувших дней разворачивались перед Лозом, будто Язу читал ему вслух какую-то интересную книгу.<br/>
Оказывается, всё было совсем не так, как помнил Лоз. Они с Язу успели как раз к моменту, когда Сефирот завернулся в крыло и растаял в воздухе — не издали наблюдали, а буквально поймали падающего израненного Кададжа. Клауду в том бою тоже изрядно досталось — так что догонять и навязывать продолжение он не стал, и братья смогли спокойно уйти. Относительно спокойно, конечно, — преследовать пыталась "Съерра". Но после неприцельного удара Молнией, который произвёл вот он, Лоз, а Язу поддержал его, отправив в полёт парочку огненных шаров (благо, Материи они нахапали достаточно и могли отбиваться магией хоть от целой армии), дирижабль отстал, на прощание тоже чем-то жахнув вдогонку. Обменялись любезностями, в общем, и никто не пострадал.<br/>
Дальше было сложнее — уйти-то ушли, но Кададж умирал, Мать не отвечала и, кажется, вообще перестала существовать, кастовать Лечение ни Лоз, ни Язу не умели. Большая толстая жопа надвигалась неотвратимо. И тут, как в сказке, пришла помощь — в виде одноглазой женщины с механической рукой. Она жила одна, в трущобах, в отдалении от людей. И именно в её "берлогу" умудрились вломиться братья в поисках укрытия, когда Эдж накрыло огромной грозовой тучей и злой дождь, оставлявший на их телах дымящиеся раны, усилился так, что казалось: останься они под открытым небом ещё хоть сколько-то — и он растворит, их как кислота.<br/>
Правда, женщина их выгнала под этот дождь обратно, когда выслушала сбивчивый рассказ Язу. "Он поможет, — сказала она, — он не убивает вас, а спасает". Язу, решив, что исчерпал свои аргументы и терпение, схватился за ганблейд, но его удержал Кададж, пришедший в себя и велевший слушаться, "чтоб тебя, убери пушку, я сказал, щас я встану, и вы у меня оба ляжете!"<br/>
Встал Кададж, конечно, нескоро. А его угрозы навалять старшим братьям всегда были только угрозами — он был младший, и ему было можно, это Лоз помнил и так.<br/>
Дождь действительно что-то с ними сделал, — Язу говорил, это было, как проснуться после долгого кошмарного сна. Да, он оставил раны, будто выжег из их тел нечто чужеродное — и эти раны затянулись с рекордной быстротой, не осталось даже шрамов.<br/>
Шалуа Руи — так звали их неожиданную спасительницу — знала многое о них и Шинра. Откуда — она не говорила; но Язу понял ещё тогда, что доктор Руи когда-то работала в Корпорации и, наверное, всё это помнила оттуда. У братьев не было причин доверять ученым Шинра, даже бывшим; но конкретно Шалуа Руи была признана достойной кредита доверия — хотя бы потому, что не сдала их "куда положено", когда они были слабы и уязвимы. А какие у неё были причины оказывать помощь малолетним бандитам, едва не сравнявшим Эдж с землёй, Шалуа не распространялась. Сказала только, что это — в память о сестре.<br/>
Ещё у неё были какие-то старые связи и знакомства, благодаря которым вчерашние бандиты обзавелись документами и получили возможность продолжить жизнь как благонадежные члены общества. Правда, никто из них не торопился объявляться в Эдже в поисках жилья и работы — добыть пропитание и найти ночлег можно и без этого, когда у тебя полные карманы Материи и ганблейд у бедра. Ну, в случае Кададжа — дабл-блейд. У Лоза не было ни того, ни другого, но ему было достаточно разочек показать, как быстро — один удар сердца — он умеет передвигаться, эффектно вспыхивая фиолетовым, — и прохожий сам отдавал кошелёк.<br/>
Долго так продолжаться, конечно, не могло. Но братьям, казалось, благоволит сама Богиня: однажды прохожий на тёмной улице, которому младший сунул к горлу Соубу, насмешливо спросил:<br/>
— А если у меня нет с собой наличных, Кададж? Проводишь до банкомата?<br/>
Кададж от неожиданности слегка порезал Ценга — просто рука дрогнула. Турк невозмутимо достал из кармана платочек, прижал к порезу и светски осведомился, в курсе ли Кададж, на сколько лет заключения уже тянут их с братьями выходки.<br/>
— Это я не о прошлом, как ты понимаешь. За то вообще казнь полагается, но об этом мы умолчим, мы ведь уже взрослые люди, да?<br/>
Лозу с трудом верилось, что Ценг, которого Кададж же и пытал в Северном кратере, может их разыскивать с целью предложить работу на Корпорацию. Руфус Шинра, очевидно, сошёл с ума после того, как полетел с тринадцатого этажа... Но как бы там ни было, а предложение братья приняли. Лоз, правда, дальше стажировки не прошёл, а Язу в итоге отказался сам. Кададж — остался. Получил служебное жилье, табельный пистолет и Елену в напарники. Про последнее обстоятельство Язу рассказал, откровенно забавляясь.<br/>
— Но Кададжу блондинка никуда не сдалась. Он повыше метит, — и подмигнул. Марлен хрюкнула в чашку, Лоз непонимающе переспросил:<br/>
— Повыше?<br/>
— А, ну да. Не помнишь же. Ну да сам увидишь, — на их попытки хоть как-то мирно взаимодействовать достаточно просто посмотреть, чтобы все понять. Хотя тебе, наверно, покажется, что Ценг над Кададжем издевается, а Кададж Ценга мечтает прирезать по-тихому. Ты у нас всегда был, хм, незамутнённым.<br/>
— Эй! — Марлен, кажется, пнула Язу под столом. — Ты не очень-то тут! Лоз — хороший!<br/>
Язу выразительно посмотрел на Лоза. Лоз развёл руками. Язу закатил глаза, а потом продолжил рассказ.<br/>
Правда, рассказывать оказалось уже особо нечего: Лоз, выходит, прибился к компании работяг с Барретовой вышки, где и остался работать "на подхвате", а сейчас уже был бурильщиком и солидным человеком на хорошем счету. Там же он повстречался и заново познакомился с Марлен — Баррет пока официально не знал, но на самом деле был в курсе, конечно, было кому донести-то. Так что Лоз удостоился грозного намёка: "Если ты ей чё-то сделаешь, то я тебе яйца откручу". Видимо, Лоз ужаснулся от мысли, что он вот этой девочке может "чё-то сделать", настолько искренне, что Баррет дальше угроз не пошёл. Лоз рассказал об этом братьям, сильно возмущаясь самим фактом, что о нём можно что-то такое подумать. Кададж от души поржал и заметил: "Ну да, с чего бы это Баррет, ты ж вообще всегда ангелом был!"<br/>
С этой стороны горизонта всё было чисто, в общем. Ну, а о себе Язу рассказал, что работает "там-сям, но всё это очень скучно и неинтересно".<br/>
Лоз бы не отказался узнать, что такое считает очень скучным и неинтересным Язу — но очередной звонок в дверь прервал брата на полуслове.<br/>
— А вот и доктор Руи, — Язу поднялся, пошёл встретить гостью и вернулся на кухню уже с ней. Шалуа Руи оказалась невысокого роста шатенкой с зелёным глазом — одним, ну да, Язу же рассказывал, — и бионическим протезом на месте левой руки. Однако дефекты внешности женщину, казалось, волновали мало: она спокойно носила открытый белый сарафанчик, выставляя искусственную руку напоказ, и грубый шрам на месте левого глаза тоже скрывать не считала нужным. Лозу опять показалось, что где-то он это лицо уже видел. А Марлен уставилась на неё так, будто увидела привидение.</p>
<p>— Вы... вы же... ты...<br/>
— Шалуа Руи. Приятно познакомиться, дитя, — усмехнулась женщина. — Ты Марлен Уоллес, я знаю. Лоз рассказывал о тебе, — и потрепала Лоза по голове: — Здравствуй, малыш. Ну, что у нас такое?<br/>
Как только Лоз заикнулся про Мать, Язу подскочил и утащил Марлен "проветриться". Лоз слышал, как на её возмущения в прихожей Язу негромко ответил:<br/>
— Это очень личное. Тебя не касается, поверь. Пойдём поедим мороженого — ты романтичненького завтрака хотела? Ну вот я побуду за Лоза. Я очень галантный кавалер, правда-правда!<br/>
— Ты побудешь, ага, — мрачно сказала Марлен. — Пижон. Деньги-то есть хоть?<br/>
— Нету, — хохотнул Язу, — но Кададж карточку забыл, а я пин-код знаю. Пойдём уже. Клёвые туфли, кстати.<br/>
Снова хлопнула дверь, и Лоз с Шалуа остались наедине.<br/>
Лоз рассказывал, в отличие от Язу, недолго. Отчасти потому, что рассказывать ему было особенно нечего; но скорее — просто не умел в длинные красивые фразы, оттого и рассказ вышел коротким.<br/>
— Ложная память? — доктор Руи спросила это не у Лоза, а как будто у самой себя. — Ты сам как думаешь, малыш? Где настоящее?<br/>
— Здесь, — уверенно сказал Лоз. — Я же чувствую, что не сплю. Значит, всё настоящее.<br/>
— А откуда ты знаешь, что не спишь? Может, всё это тебе снится? — Шалуа наклонилась вперёд, и Лозу на какое-то мгновение показалось, что глаза у неё всё-таки два — зелёные дыры на белом лице, завихрения тумана, колышущиеся нити Лайфстрима в глубине... Лоз рефлекторно дёрнулся, отклоняясь, — и морок тут же рассеялся. Доктор Руи, кажется, приняла движение Лоза за отвращение, обиженно поджала губы:<br/>
— Я думала, мы друзья.<br/>
— Простите, — Лоз покаянно тронул её руку — левую, механическую. — Мне что-то показалось. Это не из-за шрама. Честное слово. Вы красивая.<br/>
— А рука ещё красивее, — Шалуа тряхнула головой, улыбнулась. — Она тебе всегда нравилась больше всей остальной меня, я знаю. Ладно, замяли. Вот что, малыш. Рекомендованы прогулки на свежем воздухе, обильная еда и спокойный сон. На самом деле я понятия не имею, что с твоей головой. Но я вижу перед собой того же Лоза, которого всегда знала, — а стало быть, ты здоров. А память... Человеческий мозг — дело тонкое. Давай будем надеяться, что всё само образуется. Лекарства не жрать, ты молодой — организм, дай-то Богиня, справится, и всё вернется на круги своя. Провожать не надо, Кададжу сама позвоню. Рада была тебя видеть.<br/>
Третий раз хлопнула дверь, оставляя Лоза теперь уже в одиночестве. После визита доктора Руи ему стало немного полегче — Шалуа сказала, что он в целом здоров. Не то чтобы Лоз в этом сомневался — но всегда приятно иметь подтверждение собственным ощущениям.<br/>
Чай, налитый Язу, уже давно остыл. Лоз поднёс чашку к носу, втянул соблазнительный запах шоколада — и разочарованно опустил обратно на стол.<br/>
— Как шоколад может быть несладким? — спросил он у кухонной стены в ненавязчивую голубенькую полосочку. Стена промолчала, а Лоз огляделся и нашёл способ исправить ситуацию: сахарница из прозрачного, чуть подкрашенного синим стекла стояла буквально перед носом.<br/>
Трель мобильника из спальни — всё тот же танцевальный "умц-умц" — застала Лоза за поеданием четвёртого бутерброда. Он всунул остатки в рот целиком и потопал "взять трубочку". На дисплее высветилось имя Марлен.<br/>
— Мф? — спросил Лоз, нажав кнопку приёма вызова.<br/>
— Скоро ты там? — нетерпеливо спросила Марлен. — Твой брат меня уже совсем достал!<br/>
— Уфуф, — Лоз постарался хотя бы относительно прожевать, прежде чем продолжить, — щещяс ыйду. Ы де?<br/>
— Ты жрёшь, да? — Марлен вздохнула. — Мне, значит, кусок мороженого в горло не лезет от рожи твоего братца, а ты жрёшь там спокойненько.<br/>
"Чем это тебе моя рожа нехороша?!" — раздался возмущённый вопль Язу на заднем плане, а Марлен продолжила:<br/>
— Мы внизу, в кафешке напротив дома. С оранжевым вутайцем у входа. Мухой чтоб прилетел! — и положила трубку.<br/>
— Иду, — сказал Лоз гудкам и пошёл искать свою одежду и обувь.<br/>
Домой он вернулся уже вечером — переполненный впечатлениями по самую макушку. Марлен у парка аттракционов ждал водитель, так что провожать девушку, а потом долго плутать в поисках дороги до своего жилья, ему не пришлось — его даже подбросили до дома. Правда, пришлось посидеть на лавочке у подъезда и подождать Язу — тот гулял где-то неподалеку и на панический звонок "я забыл ключи!" ответил, что вообще-то их квартира открывается ключ-картой, но да, Лоз и её забыл, Язу видел. Пусть подождёт минут десять-пятнадцать, Язу сейчас подойдёт и спасёт своего единокровного брата от страшной перспективы ночёвки на улице.<br/>
Кададжа дома не было, и телефон его был вне зоны доступа.<br/>
— На миссию услали, поди, — сказал Язу. — Ужинать будешь? Как прошёл день? Что сказала Шалуа?<br/>
— Буду. Отлично. Здоров.<br/>
— Да ты просто побиваешь сегодня собственные рекорды, — надулся Язу. — Не хочешь рассказывать — так и скажи.<br/>
— Голова полная, — ответил Лоз. — Трудно. Думать надо. И спать хочу. Что на ужин?<br/>
— Яичница, — Язу погладил Лоза по плечу. — Да ладно тебе. Понимаю же. Не бери в голову, бери в рот — толще будешь! — и полез в холодильник.<br/>
— Что? — озадачился Лоз.<br/>
Язу захохотал.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Всё тело Лоза затекло и одеревенело. В гроте ощутимо похолодало со вчера... или же Лоз проспал дольше, чем несколько часов. Скудость питания диктовала организму необходимость экономить энергию — тем более что львиная доля сил Лоза уходила на фигуры в кристаллах. Наверное, если бы он сейчас посмотрел в зеркало, то сам себя не узнал. Лишнего жира на нём не водилось никогда, а сейчас он и вовсе напоминал тень себя прежнего. Куртка, раньше облегавшая тело, сейчас болталась, как на вешалке, даже в плечах была широковата. Про штаны Лоз предпочитал не думать — только периодически пробивал новую дырку в ремне, чтобы не потерять их совсем. Но всё это было неважно, второстепенно и внимания не стоило: ни вечно сосущее чувство голода, ни промозглый холод и сырость грота, ни отсутствие света не могли заслонить собой медленно обретающие плоть, движущиеся к жизни фигуры его братьев и Матери. Оставалось недолго — месяц, полтора. Уж такой-то срок Лоз выдержит. А может, Мать проснётся даже раньше. Может — сегодня. Тогда всё будет совсем просто и легко.<br/>
Лоз полежал с закрытыми глазами, с неохотой признавая, что видел чудесный сон — и что очень бы хотел в нём остаться. Ему было немного стыдно: во сне не было Матери.<br/>
"И Сефирота".<br/>
Может быть, она так выражает своё недовольство? Плохой, негодный сын? Поэтому она и не просыпается? Не хочет ему помогать, не хочет видеть?<br/>
Тёплый, красивый сон не шёл из головы. Пахнущий шоколадом несладкий чай, восторженный визг Марлен, её серебряно-серые глаза, слепящий свет из панорамного окна. Птички на обоях. Живые братья, весёлый-торопливый Кададж в турковской форме, цветочный запах в волосах Язу, его колючий свитер, тёплая рука на локте... Почему ему это приснилось? Лоз никогда себе ничего такого даже не представлял. Не думал, что вот такая жизнь — она может иметь к нему хоть какое-то отношение. Всё, что у него было — ночёвки в разрушенных, продуваемых насквозь домиках, в обнимку с братьями, чтобы теплее было спать. Любая не прокисшая еда, обычно — холодная, наспех, только чтобы чем-то набить желудок. Голос Матери в голове, поиски, поиски, поиски...</p>
<p>А потом, когда не стало Кададжа, когда взрыв убил Язу и почему-то почти не тронул его, Лоза... когда он уносил изломанное тело брата, сам не зная, куда, лишь бы подальше и понадежнее спрятать и спрятаться... когда не стало голоса Матери, но Сефирот и Кададж вздохнули у него внутри — Лоз не знал, откуда взялась уверенность, что ему теперь делать. Куда идти, как вытягивать мако из Лайфстрима и создавать кристаллы. Теперь он был один, последний. И он не мог позволить себе умереть, пока кристаллы не заполнятся — это он тоже знал.<br/>
Первую неделю после того, как нашёл этот грот, Лоз не запомнил. Очень смутно: как капает кровью на сверкающие осколки размером с кулак — он их вот только что сделал из мако. "Матрица, — стучит у него в голове, — матрица личности, думай, вспоминай, вспоминай!" Это не голос Матери, нет; это его собственный голос. "Язу, — думает Лоз и зажмуривается, чтобы яснее вспомнить, — Язу-язва, мягкие капризные губы, плавные танцующие движения. Кададж, младший, лучший, порывистый. Эмоциональный. Сефирот... Крылатый. И волосы. И меч. Жестокий. Мать... не видел. Не знаю. Надо вспомнить".<br/>
Потом была чернота. И голоса братьев в голове. Жутко хотелось пить, но не было сил подняться. Кристаллы высосали его досуха.<br/>
Лоз обнаружил себя снаружи, лежащим на спине, под дождём. Как он выполз из грота — опять не знал, не помнил. Но дождь спас его, позволил утолить жажду — а там и встать получилось, и добыть еды. И вернуться в грот — нельзя было надолго оставлять кристаллы.<br/>
Он — последний.<br/>
"Что, если Мать не проснётся? — мысль ударила вдруг, как холодное острие под самую лопатку. — Я не смог её вспомнить, и в кристалле — не она?"<br/>
Лоз повернулся, потрогал кристалл Матери. Да нет же, не может такого быть. Лоз же делает всё, что может, чтобы Мать смогла жить. Мать оценит. Потом.<br/>
А сейчас нужно было идти за едой.<br/>
— Я скоро, Мать, — проскрипел он, поднимаясь. — Братики. Ждите. Скоро.<br/>
Правда, "скоро" — не вышло. Раньше было проще — тогда, впервые-после-грота, когда Лоз ввалился в придорожную забегаловку и устало помечтал: "Вот бы меня никто не заметил, чтобы не драться..." — его и правда не заметили. Даже когда Лоз открыл холодильник с напитками прямо рядом с охранником, читавшим газетку за столиком, и принялся сгребать всё подряд в сумку из связанной узлами скатерти. С узлом на спине недоумевающий Лоз вышел из помещения — и столкнулся в дверях с каким-то парнем. Тот возмущённо открыл рот, и Лоз не придумал ничего лучше, как ляпнуть:<br/>
— Меня здесь нет!<br/>
И парень моргнул — будто задумался о чём-то и сейчас внезапно вынырнул из своих мыслей. Почесал в затылке, посмотрел сквозь Лоза и скрылся внутри забегаловки.<br/>
И так ему удавалось добывать пропитание довольно долго. Справедливости ради, Лоз старался не ходить в одно и то же место два раза подряд. Но потом он заметил: чем больше становились кристаллы, тем сильнее приходится напрягаться, чтобы внушить кому-то, что он, Лоз, — невидимка. Теперь было легче притворяться, что он заплатил. И что он иначе выглядит, чем на самом деле — об осторожности Лоз никогда не забывал. Это в первый раз он не сообразил, что на него, последнего сына Матери, объявят настоящую охоту, если только в Шинра пронюхают, что он жив, — и потому был готов драться. Не иначе, Мать его тогда уберегла, и уже в гроте Лоз осознал, что он едва не натворил.<br/>
Сейчас кристаллы были предельного размера, а спящие в них — близки к пробуждению. Непонятная сила убеждать окружающих — наверняка, это был дар Матери, откуда бы ещё ей взяться, — почти исчезла. С другой стороны, и особенно скрываться было уже незачем: Шинра будет выслеживать Лоза долго, следы он заметал тщательно. К тому времени, как выследит, — Лоз будет уже не один.<br/>
С ним будут его братья.<br/>
И Сефирот.<br/>
И Мать.<br/>
Так что когда попытка убедить продавца в магазине (четвертом по счету за сегодня), что два битком набитых продуктами пакета уже оплачены, провалилась, Лоз не стал ни уходить ни с чем, ни дожидаться, пока тот вызовет охрану, а просто вырубил его одним точным ударом.<br/>
Добравшись до грота, Лоз первым делом наелся до отвала. Начало клонить в сон — но он ещё постоял возле каждого кристалла, прежде чем занять привычное место у подножия кристалла Матери. Посмотрел, как затягиваются кожей скулы и кончик носа Язу, — именно там до этого не хватало кожи, а теперь Язу совсем был похож на спокойно спящего. Потом — как закрываются глаза Кададжа, медленно — по мере вырастания век. В кристалле Сефирота видимых изменений не происходило — но, уже отходя, Лоз заметил кончики пальцев рук, видневшиеся из-под волос. Их раньше не было.<br/>
Укладываясь и заворачиваясь поплотнее в спальник, Лоз подумал, что хорошо бы, чтоб вчерашний сон приснился ему снова. Пусть в нём не было Матери — но Кададж и Язу там были.<br/>
Если совсем честно (хоть Лоз никогда этого не произносил даже внутри себя) — больше ему никто и не был нужен.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Утренний серенький свет только едва-едва забрезжил сквозь тонкие клетчатые занавески, бросая приглушённо-цветные квадратики на стену, когда Лоз проснулся. Правый глаз у него не открывался, будто заклеенный — так иногда бывает, когда уж слишком хочешь спать накануне и зеваешь, раздирая себе рот и заливаясь слезами. На груди ощущалась тяжесть; и вообще рядом с ним кто-то лежал, обнимая доверчиво-привычно, — так раньше спал кто-нибудь из братьев. Но человек рядом братом не был, Лоз почуял это сразу же, даже не давая себе труда разложить на ощущения — почему. Чувствовался иначе, дышал иначе, даже пах иначе — горьким запахом кофе со сладкой цветочной ноткой. Язу тоже любил вылить себе на голову что-нибудь вонючее, когда мылся, — но такой запах он бы точно не выбрал. Язу иногда спал головой на груди Лоза — но это было давно, в прошлой жизни. И, разумеется, если только Язу не покрасил волосы, — эта тёмная макушка не могла принадлежать спящему в кристалле брату. Округлое плечо из-под края одеяла, нежная светлая кожа — но темнее, чем была у братьев. Теплее — молоко, не мрамор. К боку прижимается... грудь? Женщина?<br/>
— Марлен? — шепнул Лоз. Сон ему снова снится, что ли? Ну да, он же этого и хотел, разве нет? Лоз пошевелился, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Марлен, вытянул руку из-под тяжёлого ватного одеяла и потёр склеенное веко. Его пальцы наткнулись на шрам там, где должен был быть глаз, и Лоз заорал.<br/>
Женщина с тёмными волосами, обнимавшая его во сне и оказавшаяся вовсе не Марлен — Лоз узнал её, только не мог сейчас вспомнить ни имени, ни откуда он её знает, — не упала с кровати и вообще не испугалась этого внезапного крика. Подняла голову, обняла крепче, успокаивающе забормотала, гладя Лоза по щеке:<br/>
— Проснись, проснись, Лоз, тебе приснилось, это только сон, всё хорошо...<br/>
Лоз хорошенько ущипнул себя, но проснуться не вышло. Или же он вовсе не спал!<br/>
"Где настоящее, малыш?" — спросил у него в голове голос женщины по имени Шалуа Руи. Но она-то как раз ему снилась; её не существовало на самом деле, Лоз её придумал! Или нет?<br/>
— У меня нет глаза, — выдохнул он. От ужаса голос сел.<br/>
— И одной ноги, — согласилась темноволосая женщина. — Так что если хочешь сейчас вставать, то осторожно, не упади.</p>
<p>Лоз в панике отбросил одеяло, сел и уставился на правую ногу — она заканчивалась обрубком в районе колена. Выше по бедру змеились толстые красные рубцы шрамов, поднимались к поясу, по боку, по груди, доползали до самой шеи и — Лоз проверил — по щеке тоже. До отсутствующего глаза. Правая рука вообще выглядела, будто сшитая из многих маленьких кусочков.<br/>
— Доктора тебя еле собрали, — женщина дотронулась кончиками пальцев до шрамов на бедре, легонько погладила их. — Ногу мы просто не нашли, и я очень просила, чтобы тебе спасли руку. Думала, что драться с тобой, когда ты не только одноногий, но и однорукий, мне совесть не позволит.<br/>
"Тифа, — вспомнил Лоз. — Подружка Клауда, которую я чуть не убил в разрушенной церкви".<br/>
— Язу жив и пострадал меньше. Он потерял только руку. Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь? Вспоминаешь что-нибудь?<br/>
— Уже забывал? — догадался Лоз. Тифа кивнула:<br/>
— Чаще, чем мне бы этого хотелось, увы. Но ты вспомнишь, обычно это ненадолго.<br/>
Лоз в этом крепко усомнился, но спорить не стал. Во-первых, помнил про тактику молчания и наблюдения, во-вторых — тот факт, что он одноногий калека с едва сгибающимися пальцами на руке (ну хоть не левая!), никак не укладывался у него в голове, занимал собой всё свободное место и всё равно не влезал.<br/>
Кстати, о руке...<br/>
— Левая? У Язу?<br/>
Он же стоял справа тогда. И если Лоз пострадал в основном с правого бока... нет. Ведь нет же?<br/>
Тифа свесилась с кровати, прежде чем ответить, и откуда-то снизу добыла протез с прикрепленной к нему кучей ремешков, напоминавший металлический скелет недостающей у Лоза части ноги. При первом взгляде на протез Лоз испытал новый приступ ужаса: вот это у него теперь вместо своей родной и послушной, никогда не подводившей ноги? Но потом любопытство победило; а взяв протез в руки и повертев так-сяк, Лоз понял, что эта штуковина ему, пожалуй, даже нравится. Она была сделана добротно и имела вверху, сразу под чашкой упора, имитацию сустава на сложной системе пружин. И ещё одну там, где должна располагаться лодыжка. Стопа была тоже составлена из мелких деталей, связанных между собой и с суставами выше тяжами и всё теми же пружинами. При должной сноровке и хорошем чувстве равновесия (и то, и другое у Лоза имелось), а также некотором количестве тренировок протез вполне мог и в самом деле заменить ногу.<br/>
— Левая, да. Он неплохо стреляет и правой, в общем-то, — Тифа закинула руки за голову, собрала волосы в узел, потом потянула протез из рук Лоза. — А в этих их церемониальных одеждах не сразу и углядишь, что один рукав у принца-консорта пуст. Да отпусти ты эту железку, я её не есть собираюсь, а помочь приладить.<br/>
— Принц-кто? — Лоз подумал, что Тифа, скорее всего, сказала что-то другое. Это он просто увлёкся размышлениями, как же теперь Язу без левой руки, и не дослышал правильно.<br/>
— Ну, он ещё не совсем принц, конечно. Да и Юффи пока не объявляла себя императрицей Великого Вутая. Но это произойдёт уже скоро, Левифана она демонстрировала народу в прошлом месяце... — Тифа склонилась над его ногой, быстро и сноровисто застёгивая ремни крепления. Узел на её затылке рассыпался, и Лоз машинально протянул руку, не давая тяжёлым густым прядям упасть Тифе на лицо. Та бросила быстрый взгляд снизу вверх, тепло улыбнулась. Будто это было совершенно нормально для них: она пристёгивает ему протез, он придерживает ей волосы, чтобы не мешали.<br/>
"А еще она спала со мной рядом и обнимала меня..."<br/>
— Но о помолвке они объявили официально. Ох, как взвыли прошинровские журналюги! Мол, Дженовин ублюдок метит в императоры; и чужак-то он, и намерен собрать всех саммонов и снова уничтожать планету. Принцесса-де находится под ментальным контролем и принесёт в Вутай войну и разруху. Как будто Шинра принесла вутайцам одно только процветание, н-да. Да у них полстраны от геостигмы перемёрло! Призывали митинговать, игнорировать, хватать и не пущать...<br/>
— А дальше? — Лоз понял из Тифиной речи, дай Богиня, треть. Но голос у неё был приятный, с лукавыми смешинками, и он хотел послушать ещё. И, может быть, понять хоть немного побольше.<br/>
— А что дальше? — Тифа застегнула последний ремешок и выпрямилась, напоследок погладив Лоза по исполосованному бедру. — Юффи на Шинру всегда чихала с Пагоды. Не откровенно, конечно — с годами она научилась следить за своими словами. И вообще осознала, что она всё-таки вутайская принцесса, последняя надежда своего народа, и что бегать по трущобам с Конформером наперевес уже несолидно. Что свалить Шинру в пол-тычка, оставаясь безымянной ниндзя, она не сможет — а вот если проявит терпение и будет действовать как Белая Роза Вутая, официальная престолонаследница и хозяйка Левиафана, Юффи из Дома Кисараги... да, на это всё равно уйдут годы. Но, по крайней мере, теперь у неё есть шанс.<br/>
Лоз понял, что вообще ничего не понял. Поэтому уточнил:<br/>
— А при чём тут Язу?<br/>
— Так он же собирается на Юффи жениться, ты чем слушаешь? — удивилась Тифа. — Раньше хватало один раз рассказать, а потом ты и сам вспоминал...<br/>
"Во сне я собирался жениться на Марлен".<br/>
Лоз спустил ноги с кровати, согнулся, обхватил голову руками и заплакал.<br/>
— Лоз... — Тифа крепко обняла его, даже чуть покачала в объятиях, как маленького ребёнка. — Ну что ты? Болит что-то? Хочешь таблетку? Воды? Ну, не плачь, вспомнишь, честное слово, не так страшно это всё... Я же не переживаю, видишь? И ты не переживай...<br/>
— Не понимаю, — всхлипнул Лоз. — Где настоящее. Где сны. Как различать.<br/>
Тифа отвела его руки, ласково вытерла пальцами мокрые дорожки на щеке, заглянула в лицо:<br/>
— Настоящее — здесь, а сны — это только сны. Не плачь, Лоз, ты ведь уже большой мальчик. А то Язу заметит и решит, что я тебя бью. А стреляет он и с правой руки так, как будто она у него левая, я говорила, — Тифа рассмеялась на этих словах, взъерошила Лозу бакенбарды. — Пойдём умываться, они с Юффи обещали быть к завтраку. Ты ж так ждал своего обожаемого братика — ну, улыбнись же, скоро увидитесь!<br/>
Перспектива увидеть Язу, живого и здорового, пусть и однорукого, немного успокоила Лоза. А после умывания ледяной водой и чистки зубов ядрёной мятной пастой он и вовсе почувствовал себя свежим и бодрым. Нога... да что — нога. Язу, вон, без левой руки — и всё равно принц. И вообще — настоящее было не таким уж плохим, если хорошенько подумать. По сравнению с тем, где Лоз был вчерашним днём... Здесь, по крайней мере, его намеревались покормить, дали чистую одежду... и ещё одно: Тифа была его женщиной. Иначе с чего бы ей так хлопотать вокруг Лоза? Вместе спят только те, кто является парой, Лоз это знал. Он проснулся в одной постели с Тифой — так что сомнений на этот счёт не было.<br/>
Правда, пока Тифа ничего не говорила о Кададже. Лоз беспокоился. Но решил узнать о младшем брате позже. И не у Тифы, а у Язу. Он, кажется, догадывался, почему Кададж не был ни разу упомянут, и если был прав в своих догадках — будет лучше, если об этом ему скажет брат.<br/>
— А как мы с тобой?.. — Лоз застрял на подборе слова к вопросу, пока Тифа копалась в комоде и выбирала, что ему надеть, — "у нас всё-таки в некотором роде визит начальства намечается, не пойдёшь же ты завтракать с вутайскими принцами в своей спецовке!"</p>
<p>Познакомились? Лоз помнил, — он искал Мать. Кададж сказал — она может быть там, где живёт Клауд. Клауд жил в заброшенной церкви, среди руин Пятого сектора. Но когда Лоз туда пришёл, Клауда там не было. Там были Тифа и маленькая Марлен.<br/>
Подружились? Не подходило. Лоз Тифе был не друг; то есть — друг, конечно, но и кто-то больший.<br/>
— Что? — распрямилась Тифа, выудила из нижнего ящика пару непритязательных чёрных носков и бросила их Лозу. — Как сошлись? Это очень мелодраматичная история, если смотреть со стороны. Но я могу постараться рассказать покороче, пока буду гладить тебе вот эти брюки и рубашку, — она показала на отложенные в сторону вещи. — Хочешь?<br/>
Лоз кивнул, борясь с носком — плохо гнущиеся пальцы никак не могли толком ухватить край проклятого куска трикотажа, чтобы натянуть его на ногу.<br/>
— Вы же убили его. Клауда, — Тифа включила утюг, расправила на полу тонкое покрывало, аккуратно разложила рубашку. Голос её звучал отстранённо, словно она говорила о чём-то, очень, очень давно произошедшем и отболевшем. Даже чересчур отстранённо — Лоз умел чуять такие вещи, поэтому затих и старался даже дышать потише, чтобы не ранить Тифу лишним, неуместным словом. И уже жалел, что спросил; так он чувствовал себя, когда Кададжу снились плохие сны и он потом бывал расстроен — а Лоз ходил кругами и не знал, как помочь; и что бы он ни говорил — делал только хуже.<br/>
— У нас на глазах, мы просто не успели ничего сделать. Такая вот ирония судьбы: Клауд убил Кададжа — и вы не успели его спасти. А вы убили Клауда — и тут не успели уже мы. Вы недооценили Клауда, а мы — вас. В этом была какая-то своя справедливость, но тогда я меньше всего склонна была над этим задумываться. Я думала, что дать вам подохнуть от потери крови — это слишком милосердно. Я не чувствовала в себе милосердия, о нет. Хотела убить вас лично, медленно и с наслаждением. Но вот беда, вы и так умирали, а это нечестно — думала я. У Юффи была Материя, разная, и Лечение тоже было. Правда, мало, хватило только на то, чтобы остановить кровотечение. А дальше я чуть не убила Сида, когда он отказался везти вас в Эдж. В больницу. В итоге мне помогли Винсент и Юффи — вместе мы убедили Сида, что от одного полёта ваших тел на борту "Съерры" ничего с его драгоценной "малышкой" не случится. Винсент сказал, что я имею право на месть, а Юффи — что хочет посмотреть, как я буду убивать жуков и отрывать им лапки... — Тифа поплевала на утюг, убедилась, что он нагрелся достаточно, и принялась гладить рубашку, продолжая всё тем же ровным голосом:<br/>
— Ногу твою я не нашла, как и руку Язу. Возможно, те кровавые брызги на камнях ими и были. Не знаю, не до того было. А в Эдже вас сшить-то сшили, а вот присматривать, выкарабкаетесь ли, никто браться не хотел. Нахер вы никому не были нужны, кроме меня. Одной мне было тяжело ухаживать за двумя — у меня ведь, помимо прочего, ещё были бар и дети. А вы долго валялись полутрупами, надо сказать. Если бы не Юффи, которая взяла на себя Язу, я не знаю, как бы всё сложилось дальше, — Тифа вздохнула, перевернула рубашку другой стороной и продолжила. — Зато я знаю, в какой момент поняла, что не смогу тебя убить. Ты бредил, звал меня мамой и успокаивался только тогда, когда я сидела рядом и держала тебя за руку. Но не это размягчило мне сердце, нет. Первой сдалась Юффи — сказала, что, мол, я как хочу, а Язу она забирает себе. Что вот она подумала и решила, что вообще-то Язу не виноват, это всё проклятое влияние Дженовы. Язу, оказывается, уже давно пришёл в себя, и Юффи с ним разговоры разговаривала. Мы полаялись тогда, но, кажется, в глубине души я уже понимала, что — да пусть забирает. Мне хватит и тебя. Как-то всё тогда навалилось одновременно. Клауда не стало — и всё как будто накрылось медным тазом, как будто мир вокруг выцвел и начал разлагаться. Марлен забрал Баррет — сказал, что нечего ей с ублюдками в одном доме делать. Дензел со мной не разговаривал — тоже не одобрял. Юношеский максимализм, всё такое. Баром я просто не успевала заниматься, и дела пришли в упадок. Стало отчаянно не хватать денег... в общем, тяжкое было время. И вот тут-то ты и пришёл в себя наконец — выбрал момент, ничего не скажешь... И знаешь — когда ты вспомнил, что вы не успели спасти Кададжа, у тебя была такая истерика, какой я даже у детей никогда не видела. Ты требовал, чтобы пришёл Язу, а я ляпнула, что Язу ну никак не может почтить тебя своим присутствием, поскольку он, вот жалость-то, тоже сдох. Я хотела, чтобы тебе было так же больно, как мне, даже хуже.<br/>
— Я выпрыгнул в окно? — предположил Лоз, когда Тифа замолчала.<br/>
— Вспомнил? — Тифа повернулась к нему, подала рубашку. Лоз отрицательно покачал головой. Нет, он ничего не вспомнил. Как бы он вспомнил, если с ним этого не происходило? Просто по мере рассказа погружался в повествование всё глубже и другого выхода для этого себя не увидел.<br/>
— Ну, ты попытался. Я, конечно, не позволила, хотя ты и бился, как маленькое, но гордое Абсолютное Оружие. Я же не для того вбухала в тебя столько сил, времени, да и денег... и нервов, чтобы ты вот так запросто взял да и сбежал к своему Кададжу.<br/>
— Я перестал есть, — уверенно сказал Лоз. — Я тебе верил, а ты оказалась плохой. Я должен был убежать от тебя. Не к Кададжу, а от тебя.<br/>
— По-моему, ты всё помнишь и разыгрываешь меня, — Тифа принялась за брюки, снова поплевав на утюг. Лоз, натянув на себя горячую рубашку, теперь уже боролся с пуговицами. Застёгивать их предполагалось левой, неповреждённой рукой; но Лоз почему-то думал о том, как с этим справляется Язу — и, закусив губу, упорно пытался заставить пальцы правой руки слушаться.<br/>
— Ты ведь именно это и сказал мне. Не то чтобы меня вот прямо сразу проняло, и я разрыдалась, — нет, конечно. Но задумываться я начала именно тогда. А коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть, известное дело. Я и сейчас иногда думаю — почему, чтобы понять, что Клауда в моей жизни никогда по-настоящему и не было, мне нужно было его потерять насовсем?<br/>
— Он убил Кададжа, — возразил Лоз. Ему показалось — Тифа оправдывает Клауда.<br/>
— Не Кададжа, — Тифа печально улыбнулась. — Кададж умер у него на руках — ты видел и я видела. Клауд убил Сефирота. Иначе Сефирот убил бы его. Но об этом мы говорили много раз — и, честное слово, я не хочу это обсуждать. Историю я рассказала, и пора бы тебе уже немного напрячься и вспомнить недостающее самому. Вот твои брюки, и причешись, а я пойду посмотрю, во что упаковаться самой.<br/>
Пока Тифа собиралась, Лоз пошёл осмотреться, где его угораздило проснуться сегодня. Ну, и попривыкнуть к протезу, конечно. Хотя, тело, казалось, никаких проблем с протезом не испытывает, как будто Лоз таким и появился на свет.<br/>
Лоз повыглядывал то в одно, то другое окно — они были маленькие, затянутые стальной сеткой. Прошёлся по довольно обширному помещению — не то бывший склад, не то склад действующий, просто с отгороженными для проживания закутками. Терявшийся в темноте высокий потолок был скудно освещён натыканными там-сям лампами, горевшими вполнакала. Лоз убедился, что первое впечатление его не обмануло — под жильё оборудовали помещение, изначально предназначавшееся для каких-то других целей. В пользу версии "действующее хранилище чего-то" говорили обитые железными полосами ящики, сложенные в достигавшие почти до потолка пирамиды, и некие махины, накрытые пыльной маскировочной тканью, в контурах которых угадывались боевые роботы. Лоз приподнял край ткани на одной такой махине, чтобы рассеять последние сомнения, хотя и так знал, что вот эти выступающие валики высотой ему по грудь — гусеницы самоходного ракетного комплекса. И, конечно, не ошибся.</p>
<p>А в ящиках при таком раскладе должно было быть оружие. Склад пах густой смесью машинного масла, оружейной смазки и отработанного топлива. И последнее говорило о том, что какая-то часть роботов на ходу и регулярно используется.<br/>
"Я куда-то влип", — сказал себе Лоз. Впрочем, он был скорее доволен: хорошую драку он всегда любил. Дипломатия, танцы и расшаркивания — это было к Язу. Хотя и у брата в случае чего разговор был короткий: достал ганблейд, решил проблему. А у Лоза всё было еще проще.<br/>
— Лоз? Ты где? — из-за поворота в проходе между ящиками сначала вырулил голос Тифы, а потом показалась и она сама. "Упаковалась" Тифа в простое тёмное платье критически короткой длины; Лоз подумал, что если она чуть-чуть наклонится, то хоть в платье, хоть без него — результат будет одинаковый. Правда, под платье Тифа поддела облегающие белые штаны — так что, на взгляд Лоза, всё было в порядке. Он, правда, не имел понятия, носят ли платье одновременно со штанами. Раньше он думал, что нет; но раз Тифа так оделась — ей виднее же?<br/>
— Пойдём, — Тифа взяла его под локоть, — потенциальные венценосцы уже прибыли.<br/>
Лоз послушно зашагал в указанном Тифой направлении. Значение сложного словосочетания, употреблённого Тифой, пометил себе спросить позже; главное, что он сейчас понял — она имеет в виду Язу и, как бишь её... да, Юффи. Звучало красиво — как звук какого-то хорошо смазанного механизма, Лоз был намерен использовать это в речи.<br/>
Чтобы попасть туда, где предполагалось завтракать с Потенциальными Венценосцами, пришлось попетлять по складу, нырнуть в тёмный-тёмный коридор, преодолеть кучу ступенек вниз и только потом оказаться в скруглённой комнатке, где был накрыт стол. Лоз из-за плеча Тифы увидел, как навстречу с маленького мягкого диванчика встают двое в чёрных широких многослойных одеждах, почти одинаковых — за исключением выглядывавших из-под верхнего слоя воротничков и манжет. У девушки — насыщенно-бирюзовые, белые, золотые. У её спутника — тёмно-красные. Девушка протянула руки:<br/>
— Тифа, дорогая! Не представляешь, как я соскучилась!<br/>
Маленькие колокольцы, которыми были украшены шпильки в её волосах, мелодично перезванивались, пока Юффи — очевидно, это была именно она, — обнималась с Тифой. Значит, с ней — Язу? Лоз смотрел, смотрел — и не узнавал. То ли одним глазом было сложнее рассматривать, то ли Язу изменился уж слишком сильно... Левая половина его лица скрывалась за густой чёлкой, косо срезанной ниже подбородка. Остальная часть волос — Лоз моргнул от удивления, когда всё-таки рассмотрел — была подстрижена совсем коротко. Без своих обычных длинных волос Язу на себя, каким его помнил Лоз, совсем не походил. Может, это и правда не он?<br/>
— А мой возлюбленный брат, кажется, вовсе не скучал? — весело спросил Язу — и сомнения рассыпались горсткой цветных стекляшек на каменном полу. Лоз метнулся вперёд, оставляя за собой быстро тающий след из фиолетового свечения, и сгрёб брата в охапку. — Ой-ой-ой, спасите, покушение! Лоз, где твоя совесть, душишь инвалида... Ауч! — последнее восклицание относилось уже к Юффи, которая деловито поддёрнула рукава и отвесила Язу подзатыльник. — За что, о лучезарная?<br/>
— За инвалида, — мило улыбнулась Юффи. — Слушайте, ребят, давайте хотя бы пожрём без всех этих церемоний, а? Все же свои, ну.<br/>
Лоз покосился на стол — предназначение большей части столовых приборов было ему неизвестно — выпустил Язу из объятий и энергично закивал.<br/>
— Я думала, вы с сопровождением будете, — развела руками Тифа. — Репутация, всё такое. Одно дело — вести переговоры с немытыми террорюгами, которые винтовкой в зубах ковыряются, и совсем другое — завтракать со старыми друзьями короны, интеллигентными людьми в тяжёлых жизненных обстоятельствах. Главу организации, вишь, в чистое одела...<br/>
— Глава организации, между прочим, вызывал бы куда больше доверия в своём обычном виде, — заметил Язу. — Так сразу видно, что Лоз не большой любитель наглаженных рубашек. Тифа, ты бы на него ещё галстук нацепила!<br/>
— Я хотела, — усмехнулась Тифа, — но у нас тут негде быстро добыть галстук, сам понимаешь.<br/>
— Я пожрать предлагала, а не обсуждать Лозовы шмотки! — вклинилась Юффи и подала пример, первой усаживаясь за стол и закатывая широкие рукава до самых плеч. — Тем более что у нас есть куча других тем для обсуждения. Поважнее.<br/>
Лоз в обсуждении этих самых "тем поважнее" участия не принимал. Он всё равно не понимал, о чём горячо спорили Тифа с Юффи. А вот Язу явно понимал — активно махал рукой, что-то доказывая, и пару раз потерял то, что было наколото на вилку в этой руке. Немного поутих после того, как угодил солёным грибом в лоб Тифе (и насмешил всех присутствующих), — но совсем не угомонился.<br/>
Лоз навострил уши на упоминании Баррета — но потом вспомнил, что Баррета он знал только во сне; и, окончательно перестав пытаться вникнуть в суть беседы, налёг на завтрак. Впрочем, спорящие, похоже, и не ожидали от него какого-то вклада. Тифа даже одобрительно сказала: "Кушай-кушай", — и подсунула ему под руку судок с котлетами. Ну, Лоз и кушал — а непонятные слова вроде "инвестиции в нефть", "референдум" и "религиозные мотивы" проплывали мимо него.<br/>
Разговор о Страшно Важных Вещах продолжился и после завтрака. Они переместились обратно на склад, и Юффи осмотрела пару самоходок, вполголоса переговариваясь с Язу: "А ты точно сможешь этим управлять? Как два пальца об асфальт? Ну ладно... Но я всё равно настаиваю, чтобы ты предварительно потренировался. Так что останешься здесь, не съедят меня министры, не переживай..."<br/>
— О чём это она? — спросил Лоз у Тифы. — Язу будет теперь жить с нами?<br/>
— Ближайший месяц — да, — тихо ответила Тифа. — Он ведь должен будет вести в бой вутайских солдат, когда Юффи поднимет восстание. Как законный супруг монарха, знаменосец Империи, все дела. А восставать Юффи намерена сразу после того, как объявит себя императрицей Великого Вутая. До того времени ему лучше не торчать на виду — пусть Шинра думает, что у них медовый месяц. Ну, и потренируется заодно, а мы поможем.<br/>
— Мы — кто? — Лоз порадовался тому, что Язу будет рядом, не уедет неизвестно куда. — Ты сказала, я глава. Чей?<br/>
— Глава — я! — Тифа засмеялась. — А ты, дорогой, правая рука главы новой "Лавины". Во всех смыслах... но для всех прочих лидер "Лавины" — ты.<br/>
— Чтобы тебе меньше опасности! — догадался Лоз. — Да?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Это хорошо. А что мы делаем?<br/>
— Улучшаем мир, разумеется, — Тифа потянулась, чмокнула Лоза в губы. — Цели у всех нас разные... Я хочу, как и прежде, — чтобы мако-реакторы были остановлены. Баррет метит в президенты. Юффи хочет свободный Вутай. Но в одном мы сходимся: Корпорация Шинра должна быть уничтожена. Ты, например, присоединился к нам именно за этим.<br/>
— Убить Руфуса, и всё? — предложил Лоз самое простое, на его взгляд, решение. Тифа отрицательно покачала головой:<br/>
— Ты уже хотел. Но на место Руфуса придёт кто-нибудь другой. Нет, Корпорацию на этот раз надо давить окончательно. Уничтожить всё, что они создали. Потерпи, дорогой, мы почти готовы к решительному удару. Ещё сравняешь с землёй новое здание Корпорации, обещаю.<br/>
С ближайшего робота сползла тряпка, подняв кучу пыли, и стоявшая за ним Юффи расчихалась.</p>
<p>— Эй! — окликнула её Тифа, поняв, что та намерена взобраться в кабину пилота, и бросилась к роботу. — Эти законсервированы! Рабочие роботы — в другой части ангара; пойдём, покажу!<br/>
"Кададжа это не вернёт", — подумал Лоз, глядя ей вслед.<br/>
Кададжа больше никогда не будет, он не вырастает заново внутри кристалла. Кададж умер насовсем — и осознать это было очень страшно. Страшнее потерянных ноги и глаза, страшнее отсутствия голоса Матери в голове. Лозу снова захотелось заплакать — слёзы были для него способом выпустить наружу эмоции, для которых он не знал иного выражения.<br/>
"Он и так вспомнит!" — и взвизг застёгиваемой молнии на турковском пиджаке. Последний раз, когда Лоз видел Кададжа живым, и тот — во сне.<br/>
Язу оказался рядом неслышно, молча положил руку на плечо. Почувствовал, наверно, его состояние, — по крайней мере, раньше он всегда безошибочно угадывал, когда Лоза нужно было обнять и успокоить.<br/>
— Я не знаю, о чём ты думаешь, но не плачь, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он. — Хочешь поговорить?<br/>
Лоз шмыгнул носом и кивнул.<br/>
Не зная, есть ли на складе место, где можно сесть и спокойно поговорить, Лоз привёл Язу туда, где проснулся — там, по крайней мере, была кровать, на которую можно было присесть. И Лоз видел ещё утром — в углу, на поставленном набок и накрытом клетчатой салфеткой ящике стоял чайник с парой чашек. Значит, чаёвничать там точно было можно. А где чай — там и разговоры.<br/>
— Мило, — сказал Язу, обозревая комнатку. — Даже стильненько, я бы сказал. Всё такое... в клеточку.<br/>
Лоз посмотрел на занавески, на плед, на половичок у двери. Пожал плечами: он не знал, почему Тифа так любит клеточки. Сам он, если бы и вешал занавески, то уж точно меньше всего обратил бы внимание, какой они расцветки. Язу уселся на кровать, аккуратно расправил полы своего сложного одеяния. Убрал за ухо чёлку, открывая взгляду иссечённую шрамами щёку, потом похлопал ладонью рядом с собой, вопросительно посмотрел — мол, садись, рассказывай.<br/>
А Лоз смотрел на висящие рядком портреты в рамках — на них-то он внимания утром не обратил, ну, портреты и портреты, что он, фотографий, что ли, никогда не видел... А тут зацепился глазом за лицо Шалуа в одной из рамок. Очень молодая Шалуа, ещё с обоими глазами (Лоз машинально поднял руку, потрогал шрам на месте собственного глаза) и левой рукой. А вот сарафанчик на ней был тот же — или очень, очень похожий. Рядом с Шалуа — куча народу, из которых Лоз опознал только Тифу, хмыря в красном и, конечно, Клауда.<br/>
— Юффи была смешная, да? — улыбнулся Язу, проследив взгляд Лоза.<br/>
— Юффи? — моргнул Лоз. Поискал среди людей на фото упомянутую, не нашёл.<br/>
— Вон тот пацан с огромной четырёхконечной штукой за спиной, — подсказал Язу. Лоз посмотрел внимательнее: и правда, смешная. Совсем не похожа на себя сейчас. Посмотрел на Язу, снова на фото... и решил рискнуть.<br/>
— А ты всех тут знаешь?<br/>
Язу удивлённо хлопнул глазами:<br/>
— Так и ты тут всех знаешь... Ну, почти всех... Или что, у тебя опять приступ, да? Они чаще теперь, что ли? Меня это беспокоит!<br/>
Лоз переступил с ноги на ногу, признался:<br/>
— Не приступ. То есть я не знаю. Я сплю. Наверно.<br/>
Язу некоторое время молча смотрел на него, потом поднялся, прошелестел одеждой, встал рядом с Лозом и начал тыкать пальцем и называть имена:<br/>
— Этого ты, конечно, знаешь — наш любимый и, увы, безвременно почивший старший братик Клауд. Блондин у него за спиной — Сид, это его "малышку" мы с тобой покушались подорвать. Он нам до сих пор не простил, кстати. Готичный мужик в красной занавеске — Винсент, ну, его ты тоже знаешь. Относительно, конечно. Это, ты не поверишь, Тифа. Клёвый прикид, да? Это — Юффи, ну, я сам бы не поверил, честное слово. Зверюга — Рэд Тринадцатый, разговаривает. Говорят, разумный, но лично я сомневаюсь: для того, чтобы нести пургу, много ума не надо. Эта хрень у него на горбу — не игрушка; то есть игрушка, но не игрушка, м-да. Короче, звать Кайт Сит, но на самом деле он робот, и им управляет Рив, его на фотке нет... А вон тот чёрный громила с пушкой — Баррет. Пушка у него, кстати, не в руке, а вместо руки. Тоже себе такую хочу, но у меня не так много от руки осталось, даже не знаю, имеет ли смысл... Собственно, фотография — большой раритет, первый состав второй "Лавины", и не спрашивай больше ничего, я сам не разобрался ещё в этих номерах.<br/>
— А эта? — Лоз показал на Шалуа, когда Язу замолчал.<br/>
— Эту я не знаю и ты не знаешь, она умерла очень давно. Нас ещё не было. Но могу сказать, как зовут, если тебе интересно.<br/>
Лоз поскрёб в затылке, но ничего не сказал. Он и так знал: Шалуа Руи. Может быть, она не умерла, а живёт в трущобах, и у неё нет глаза и руки... Но с этим лучше к Тифе, она знала Шалуа. Может быть, если они её разыщут, что-нибудь станет понятнее.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Что это всё-таки был сон и он, увы, закончился, Лоз понял по ощущению холода, голода и темноте вокруг. А ещё в гроте было тихо — всегда. Единственный звук, который Лоз здесь слышал — собственное дыхание. Иногда ему казалось, что кристаллы издают слабое потрескивание; но он проверял, подходил, прикладывался ухом, — нет, только казалось. Росли они беззвучно — или же звук был тихим и растянутым во времени так же, как скорость роста.<br/>
На всякий случай пощупал глаз — на месте; и ногу.<br/>
Целый.<br/>
Посидел в темноте, обняв колени и пытаясь согреться, поднялся, прошёлся туда-сюда, даже поприседал и попрыгал, но мелкая дрожь никак не проходила. Поел, даже больше, чем обычно себе позволял, надеясь, что еда позволит согреться изнутри, но и это не помогло. Без огня, видимо, было не обойтись — он уже не мог согреть сам себя.<br/>
Выбрался наружу, прищурился на занимающийся рассвет. Было сыро, ночью прошёл дождь. И в наклонный лаз натекла порядочная лужа, хоть он и находился в провале под корнями гигантского выворотня и был частично защищён от ветра, дождя и случайного взгляда. Лоз моментально промочил ноги, заворчал недовольно. Шансы отыскать сухой валежник стремились к нулю, но это волновало Лоза мало: развести огонь он сможет, почти целый шарик Огня у него был — хватит ещё на много костров, если расходовать экономно. Главное ведь — чтобы было чем кормить разведённый костёр. Другое дело, что сырое дерево будет нещадно дымить, а это может выдать его берлогу, если кто-нибудь его ищет. Собирая дрова для костра (и вымокнув при этом окончательно), Лоз размышлял, не устроить ли ему временное логово где-нибудь неподалёку от грота. В случае чего он сможет или быстро спрятаться в гроте, или увести преследователей подальше — смотря по обстоятельствам. Но этот вариант пришлось отбросить: толку-то уводить погоню; если его в итоге убьют — некому станет кормить кристаллы.<br/>
Кададж бы что-нибудь придумал. Заодно и объяснил бы, почему Лозу снятся такие странные сны... но Кададж ещё не вырос, так что Лоз мог полагаться только на себя. Видимо, огонь всё-таки нужно было держать прямо в гроте. Лоз не был уверен, что ему повезет отыскать поблизости что-нибудь похожее — а иначе никакого смысла в разведении огня бы не было, обогреть всю округу одним костром нереально. За этими раздумьями Лоз собрал очень приличную охапку валежника, куча была выше его собственного роста. Он рассчитывал, что работа мышц разгонит кровь по телу и прекратится хотя бы дрожь, от которой у него аж зубы уже заныли, но согреться так и не смог. А мокрая одежда усиливала ощущение, что он вот-вот замёрзнет насмерть.</p>
<p>На переноску собранного в грот, к самому выходу Лайфстрима, ушло ещё примерно полчаса. Тепла бирюзовый родничок не давал нисколько, только светился, и то — неярко; но Лозу почему-то чудилось, что от близости Потока Жизни дерево может высохнуть лучше и быстрее. Тем временем уже вовсю рассвело, солнце выкатилось из-за края дальних гор, как блестящий мячик. Лоз хотел было остаться, посидеть под его лучами и даже куртку уже снял, подставляя под тепло покрытую мурашками бледную кожу. Но тут же передумал — ветерок, поднявшийся вместе с солнцем, напомнил ему, что лето уже месяц как кончилось.<br/>
Удручённо вздохнув, Лоз подхватил последнюю охапку мелких сучьев и полез обратно в грот. Казалось, и не делал ничего такого уж тяжелого — но устал так, будто полдня кристаллы туда-сюда переносил. И снова проголодался, и по-прежнему мёрз. Вообще в последнее время он почти не бывал сыт. Вот вроде бы только что поел, какой-то час, полтора — и снова желудок урчит и требует пищи. Лоз догадывался: это оттого, что он ест не только за себя. Тела братьев и Матери не могли образоваться из застывшего мако, начало положила кровь Лоза, память Лоза дала им внешний облик, и росли они тоже за счет него, Лоза. Лоз был сильным — пожалуй, самым сильным из них всех; и наверняка если бы последним остался Язу или Кададж — шансов не было бы ни у кого.<br/>
В гроте Лоз поперебирал тускло блестящие шарики Материи: в этом неверном бирюзовом свете они все казались примерно одного цвета, а различать их на ощупь Лоз не умел. Как не умел менять назначение шарика — это вообще умел только Кададж, но объяснить братьям, как он это делает, не мог. Он просто не видел разницы между Материей Огня и Материей Льда, между Призывом и Лечением — ему они все были одинаковые. Лоз вспомнил, как запросто младший брат кастовал Огонь, держа в руке Материю Молнии, и вздохнул: ему бы пригодилось уметь делать из одной Материи другую. Он бы их все превратил в Лечение и, может быть, тогда с ним рядом сейчас был бы Язу.<br/>
Впрочем, Лоз умел различать Материю по запаху. Язу утверждал, что шарики ничем не пахнут, но Лоз чуял — электричеством слабо пахла Молния, дымом — Огонь, сыростью — Вода... Молодыми листьями — Лечение и дублёной кожей — Призыв. Правда, сейчас ему все шарики пахли дымом — потому что Лоз очень замёрз и хотел согреться, так что толку от этого умения не было никакого.<br/>
Пришлось снова тащиться наружу, чтобы определить, какой из шести имеющихся шариков — нужный. Придя назад с Огнём, Лоз разложил на камнях те ветки, что показались потоньше и посуше. Материя в ладони слабо запульсировала, откликаясь на мысленное усилие, но больше ничего не происходило. Спустя пятнадцать минут Лоз аж взмок от попыток выдать каст. Сначала он хотел совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы только поджечь дерево, — но не получалось ни чуть-чуть, ни с максимальным усилием. От голода кружилась голова, а от холода онемели пальцы той руки, в которой не было Материи — несмотря на ручьём текущий по лбу пот. Тот тоже казался холодным, будто потолок грота прохудился, и на Лоза накапало сверху.<br/>
Материя нагрелась, светилась ярким оранжевым, разогнав темноту по дальним углам и отражаясь в гранях кристаллов. Аж кости ладони просвечивали — так обычно выглядел момент срабатывания магии, какую-то долю секунды, дальше должна быть вспышка и вырывающийся из пальцев язык огня. Но ничего не происходило, словно Лоз держал в руке какой-то необычный фонарик, а не Материю.<br/>
Помогло от души выругаться — как будто вместе с подслушанным когда-то у раздражённого Кададжа выражением тонкие пальцы младшего брата обхватили запястье и добавили недостающей силы. Громкий треск, слепящая глаза вспышка — и собранная кучка веток запылала вся разом. Немного магии попало и на ботинки — они тоже занялись весёлыми жёлто-красными язычками. Три огненных шара взлетели к потолку, покружили там и, не найдя цели, шарахнули по кристаллам: два угодило в кристалл Матери, один достался кристаллу Язу.<br/>
В лицо пахнуло жаром. Лоз выругался ещё раз и заплясал, сбивая пламя с ног, а потом бросился проверять кристаллы — не повредило ли их прямым попаданием Огня. От кристалла Язу откололся приличный кусок, обнажив тёплое — Лоз пощупал — колено. Жив! В остальном кристалл не пострадал, с самим Язу на первый взгляд тоже всё было в порядке.<br/>
По кристаллу Матери змеились трещины, прямо на глазах становились глубже, Лоз растерянно пытался остановить их расползание, обнимая кристалл, но добился только того, что он с дробным грохотом развалился на части, оставив в руках безвольно повисшее тело. Оно было тёплым и тяжёлым, дышало — было живым. Лоз всматривался в Мать, чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах, слабеют руки и сами собой подгибаются колени.<br/>
Отблески огня бросали рыжие блики на каштановые волосы, придавали мраморно-белой коже тёплый апельсиновый оттенок. Тёмные ресницы были неподвижны, но Лоз знал, что если Мать сейчас откроет глаза — они окажутся зелёными. Отпихнув ногой осколки кристалла, Лоз бережно опустил Мать на свой спальник, сам обессиленно ткнулся рядом. Дым полз по гроту, тянулся к выходу, но понизу тянуло свежим воздухом. И было наконец-то тепло. "Поесть бы", — подумал Лоз, но сил вставать и доставать из пакетов что-нибудь съестное уже не было — сон накатывал неудержимо. Он немного поспит прямо сейчас, а уже потом встанет и поест, да. Мать жива, Язу тоже жив. Значит, в кристаллах Кададжа и Сефирота всё в порядке, только нужно ещё немного времени.<br/>
Самое главное Лоз уже сделал.<br/>
Проваливаясь в черноту, Лоз дотянулся и нежно погладил лицо Матери — лицо Шалуа Руи.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Вода кипела, заволакивая паром весь видимый обзор, так, что определить, где верх, где низ, Лоз мог с трудом. Обжигающе горячий воздух вращался вокруг него, как туманная спираль, оседал на лице и плечах мельчайшими каплями. Лоз облизнул губы — солёные. Море? Почему кипящее?<br/>
Остро пахло водорослями, донной мутью и варёной рыбой. Лоз загрёб ногами — и вдруг понял, что ног у него нет. Вместо ног отозвалось большое туловище, которое ощущалось продолжением самого Лоза — и в то же время им не было. Не было и рук — на попытку ими пошевелить взметнулись фонтаны воды по бокам, и из бурлящей воды показались ярко-синие, уходящие в розовый и красный на краях, огромные ласты. Лоз заорал, и тело как будто отозвалось и на это действие — взревело так, что заложило уши, и прямо перед собой оторопевший от такого поворота событий Лоз увидел вспышку лазерного луча. Захлопнул рот — луч исчез и рёв прекратился — и даже попытался зажать его руками. От этого непроизвольного порыва тело завертелось волчком и опрокинулось. Лоз нагрёб полные лёгкие воды, ослеп от боли и забился, пытаясь вернуться назад к воздуху. Лазер возник вновь, с жутким шипением прорезал толщу воды, уходя куда-то вглубь, в зубах возникло ощущение, будто они вздуваются изнутри и вот-вот лопнут, и Лоз вдруг понял — этот луч испускает он сам. Это тело — это и есть он, луч исходит из пасти, а Лоз как-то растёт внутри тела, в районе шеи. Он должен был захлебнуться — но кроме паники и боли в лёгких, ничего не было; казалось, Лоз уже не нуждается в дыхании.</p>
<p>— Мама! — крикнул Лоз, уверившись в том, что видит очередной сон, на этот раз очень страшный. — Мама, разбуди меня!<br/>
Мать ведь спала совсем рядом, Мать должна была почувствовать, что Лозу плохо и он нуждается в её помощи. Но или Мать не слышала, или на сей раз Лоз не спал — во всяком случае, он продолжал барахтаться в кипящем водовороте, пытаясь вернуться в исходное положение. С каждым новым криком лазер превращал воду в пар, беспорядочно мотаясь туда-сюда — вместе с тем, как Лоз вертел головой.<br/>
В какой-то момент он смог на секунду оказаться вверху, выплюнуть набравшуюся в рот воду и попытаться вдохнуть, прежде чем его снова закрутило. А вынырнув в следующий раз, Лоз расслышал ударивший в барабанные перепонки громовой рев, другой тональности, не такой, как его собственный. Но прежде, чем он это осознал, на рёв наложился злой крик Кададжа, странным образом слышный чётко и ясно:<br/>
— Да захлопни ты пасть, Лоз, не подберёшься к тебе!<br/>
Голос брата разом успокоил Лоза. Он послушно "захлопнул пасть" и вообще перестал брыкаться, расслабился и позволил утихающему водовороту переворачивать себя с боку на бок, а потом чья-то громадная зелёная конечность вытянула его из воды и поставила стоймя, как поплавок.<br/>
— Что ты орёшь? Контроль потерял или чего? — поинтересовался Кададж откуда-то сверху. Лоз задрал голову: младший брат висел прямо над ним, точно так же погружённый наполовину в громадное тело. Только у Лоза оно было синим и, как он успел разглядеть, увешанным не то ластами, не то плавниками. А Кададж был скорее похож на уродливую человеческую фигуру размером с пару домов, — сейчас его ярко-зелёное тело лежало на боку, лениво двигая парой здоровенных плавников-крыльев, чтобы держаться на плаву.<br/>
— Спал, — осторожно выговорил Лоз. Оказалось, если не кричать, а просто говорить — лазер из пасти, скрытой под водой, не бил. — Сон плохой.<br/>
Кададж повернулся, ушёл почти целиком под воду, только человеческая часть осталась на поверхности, да из-за спины торчал острый угол плавника. Медленно повёл плечом, вывел из воды руку — за ней тянулись растущие прямо из плоти Кададжа полупрозрачные изумрудные жгуты, похожие на вынутые из тела вены, — подплыл вплотную и приложил пальцы к шее Лоза. Глаза у него были обеспокоенные:<br/>
— Я даже не догадываюсь, как определять сейчас, насколько ты здоров. Почему ты спал?<br/>
Лоз попытался по его примеру вытянуть руку, до зуда в пальцах хотелось прикоснуться к брату — живому, наконец-то живому, — но добился только того, что тело всплеснуло боковыми плавниками и едва не легло набок. Кададж предостерегающе рыкнул:<br/>
— Не дёргайся! У тебя что-то с контролем. Почему спал, я спрашиваю?<br/>
— Нельзя? — Лоз был удивлён этими настойчивыми вопросами. Почему люди вообще спят, или почему спал именно он, Лоз? Потому что хотелось?<br/>
— Не понимаю, — сказал он наконец. — Хотел и спал. А что?<br/>
— Хотел? — теперь уже явно удивился Кададж. — А жрать ты случайно не хочешь? Или ещё чего?<br/>
Лоз прислушался к себе: нет, он не был голоден. "Чего-то ещё" тоже не хотелось. Он отрицательно покачал головой.<br/>
— Замечательно! — язвительно сказал Кададж. — Теперь давай по пунктам: как тебе захотелось спать, что снилось, и как ты умудрился похерить контроль. А если бы я рядом не шарился — что, утонул бы, идиот?<br/>
— Докладывать быстро, кратко и по существу? — процитировал Лоз. — И я не идиот.<br/>
— Это ты хорошо сказал, про доклад, — прищурился Кададж. Злился. — Ну так что?<br/>
Лоз тоже разозлился. Он устал ничего не понимать, устал от всех этих непонятных то ли снов, то ли чего-то ещё, устал просыпаться и оказываться единственным, кто не в курсе происходящего. И если в предыдущих снах находился кто-нибудь, кто хоть немного рассказывал ему, как обстоят дела — то сейчас не было и этого. Был недобрый Кададж — разительный контраст с тем, весёлым, в турковском пиджаке. Лоз бы предпочёл второго, но его никто не спрашивал.<br/>
— Хочу увидеть Язу, — буркнул Лоз. — И Мать.<br/>
— Моя компания тебя не устраивает? — обманчиво-мягко сказал Кададж. — Сефирот, я так понимаю, тоже плохой кандидат?<br/>
"Нахрен он мне сдался!" — чуть не ответил Лоз. Но удержался: как бы он ни злился, а драться с Кададжем в любом случае не хотел. А пришлось бы — он хорошо знал младшего брата и его нетерпимость к любым возражениям. Так что Лоз промолчал, только упрямо наклонил голову.<br/>
— Хорошо... — Кададж почему-то давить не стал, тоже замолчал, будто внезапно погрузился в собственные мысли — лицо стало отрешённым, так он раньше говорил с Матерью в своей голове. — Язу будет ждать тебя на том берегу, прямо по курсу. Доплывёшь, или на буксир брать?<br/>
Злость Лоза моментально прошла — от изумления. Нет, это точно был совсем не тот Кададж, которого он помнил. Пошевелил плавниками на пробу — тело слушалось, хоть и с некоторым трудом. Видимо, для управления нужно было находиться в спокойствии, а не орать благим матом в ужасе. Лоз нырнул, повернулся вокруг себя в глубине, вынырнул обратно. Да, теперь вроде бы всё было в порядке.<br/>
— Доплыву, — сказал он Кададжу. Тот изучающе посмотрел на него, даже голову к плечу наклонил, что-то высматривая в глазах Лоза, потом кивнул и взмыл в воздух, подняв за собой столб воды и пара.<br/>
"Прямо по курсу, — заворчал Лоз, хотя вдалеке различался туманный, размытый ориентир — не то берег, не то обман зрения. — Пойми тут, где было это «прямо», когда от Кададжева взлёта турбулентность. Триста раз повернуло туда-сюда..."<br/>
Впрочем, ворчал он скорее по привычке, — злость окончательно не прошла, переродившись в глухое раздражение, и теперь это раздражение требовало хоть какого-то выхода. Никогда не умевший держать эмоции при себе Лоз ворчал уже вслух, разрезая плавниками воду и отплёвываясь, когда солёные брызги оседали на губах. Туманная полоска вдали всё-таки оказалась берегом — Лоз понял это к концу второго часа своего плавания, воодушевился и наддал.<br/>
Небо над головой потемнело, словно там, на берегу, кто-то невидимый сгонял тучи в одно место, скручивая их в дымную спираль. Лоз подумал, что он уже видел такое — когда Кададж превратился в Сефирота. Значило ли это, что на берегу его ждёт не Язу, а Сефирот? Этого бы Лозу не хотелось — но его, опять же, никто не спрашивал... Спасибо, хоть дождь не пошёл, как тогда. Хотя, наверно, теперь-то Лозу было бы всё равно.<br/>
— Язу! — позвал он, когда понял, что подобраться вплотную к берегу не сможет, слишком мелко. Брата на берегу не наблюдалось. Может, Кададж не этот берег имел в виду? Кричать, правда, не рискнул — не хватало опять лазера из пасти, так недолго и самому себе что-нибудь повредить. Красная скала поодаль шевельнулась, и Лоз аж отгрёб назад и набрал полные лёгкие воздуха, готовясь орать — и заодно резать всё, что попадёт под луч. Решил, что привлёк внимание какого-то монстра. Скала поднялась, расправилась — и оказалась огромной фигурой, напоминающей то тело, что было у Кададжа. Только с ногами и без плавников, и не зелёное, а ярко-красное, сверкающее на солнце. Шагнула вперёд, входя в воду, ещё и ещё. По мере приближения Лоз рассматривал фигуру подробнее: больше, чем Кададж и тем более чем Лоз. Человечнее, если так можно обозвать эти обводы. Непропорционально длинные руки с костяными белыми когтями на них — каждый коготь величиной с нормальное, родное тело Лоза. Приплюснутая змеиная голова с тёмными провалами глаз, длинная суставчатая шея — и торчащая над этой громадной головой голова Язу. Прибрежный ветер трепал длиннющую шевелюру, бросал пряди на лицо, но Язу, казалось, волосы совсем не мешают. Он подобрался на максимально близкое расстояние, остановился. Низкий бесстрастный голос разнёсся над водой:</p>
<p>— Я тебя не слышу. Кададж сказал, ты потерял контроль. Чем помочь?<br/>
— А ты можешь? — Лоз рассматривал брата во все глаза. И ему чудилось, что с ним тоже что-то не то, как и с Кададжем. Вроде бы и всё то же самое — их лица он помнил лучше, чем своё собственное. И голоса. И всё-таки — что-то с ними было не так. Лоз не мог понять, что именно. Как будто... как будто это были не Кададж и Язу, а кто-то, неотличимо похожий на них. Кто-то, надевший тела его братьев, как одежду.<br/>
На лице Язу, неестественно спокойном, не дрогнул ни один мускул, шевелились только губы:<br/>
— Ты хотел меня. Не Кададжа. Значит, знаешь, чем могу помочь. Я — не знаю. Но я пришёл, говори.<br/>
— Мы можем выбраться из этих штук? — Лоз пошевелил плечами. — Кададж руку вытаскивал, я тоже так хочу. Не получается.<br/>
— Это наши тела, — в голосе Язу прозвучало холодное удивление. — Зачем из них выбираться? Ты погибнешь.<br/>
Лоз помолчал, формулируя в голове следующий вопрос. Кададж-то хотя бы поначалу был на себя похож, а Язу напоминал его брата только лицом и голосом. От этого было страшно, но Лоз чувствовал, что у этого Язу можно спрашивать интересующее, не опасаясь, что тот поймет, что Лоз — не тот Лоз, который должен быть. Вернее, этому Язу — всё равно.<br/>
— От чего погибну? — наконец, сложился вопрос. Язу ответил сразу, как будто ждал именно этого:<br/>
— На планете почти не осталось жизни. Ты не сможешь дышать без своего тела. Сефирот заменил воздух, он больше не пригоден для дыхания. Почему ты хочешь вылезти?<br/>
— По земле ходить хочу, — он ляпнул первое пришедшее в голову объяснение, потому что Язу всерьёз ожидал ответа. А сам тем временем размышлял: как это — заменил воздух? Сефирот тоже в какой-нибудь такой штуке? Но зачем?<br/>
— Что мы такое? Мне не нравится, — Лоз всё-таки смог вытянуть руки и теперь с любопытством рассматривал свисающие с них ярко-голубые и малиновые сосуды; это точно было что-то похожее на вены, Лоз даже видел, как по ним бежит жидкость.<br/>
— Оружия, — после молчания ответил Язу. — Оружия Гайи.<br/>
Что-то такое Лоз помнил. Кададж рассказывал, очень давно, — что когда они победят и призовут Мать, она сделает из них Оружия. Лоз тогда поинтересовался, чем их вот этот облик не угодил Матери, и Кададж очень обозлился. Сказал, что они живут ради служения Матери; и раз ей нужны Оружия — их дело стать ими, а не задавать глупые вопросы. Дальше Лоз спрашивать не рискнул.<br/>
— Значит, мы победили?<br/>
Язу согласно наклонил голову, снова помолчал, спросил:<br/>
— Ещё что-то? У меня остались вулканы, это надо сделать быстрее, но Кададж сказал — тебе нужна помощь.<br/>
— Люди, — Лоз думал о Марлен, Тифе и Юффи. О Баррете, Ценге, Рено и Руде. О Клауде и Винсенте, о Сиде и том звере с фотографии. О Шалуа Руи. — Что с людьми?<br/>
— Их нет, — Язу впервые проявил что-то похожее на эмоцию, и это было беспокойство. Такое же, как в глазах Кададжа, искреннее на первый взгляд — но сейчас Лоз понимал, что оно не о нём, Лозе, а о том, насколько он... функционален. — Некоторую часть унесла Омега, мы не успели остановить того оборотня. Сефирот опасался, что Омега будет атаковать Гайю, но этого не случилось. Оборотень не стал рисковать теми людьми, которых захватил с собой. Остальные погибли.<br/>
— А Мать? — у Лоза что-то оборвалось внутри, когда он подумал, что всех, кого он знал в тех хороших снах и в прошлой жизни, больше нет. В этом не было ничего правильного.<br/>
— Спроси у Неё сам, — Язу развернулся, зашагал обратно к берегу. — Но Она тебе не ответит. Она давно не отвечает никому из нас. У тебя есть контроль. Мне пора.<br/>
— Да как я спрошу? — закричал Лоз ему вслед, забывшись, но шипение воды, мгновенно переходящей в состояние пара, тут же заставило его вспомнить, что кричать нельзя.<br/>
— Мать у старого Корабля. Там, где мы родились.<br/>
Язу выбрался на берег, отряхнулся, а потом — как Кададж, стартовал с места вверх, свечкой уходя в грозовое небо.<br/>
— Летучие, — с завистью сказал Лоз. Сам он вряд ли обладал такой способностью — повернулся в воде так-сяк, осматривая тело, и ничего намекающего на летучесть не обнаружил. Попробовал повыпрыгивать из воды, опять нахлебался, но не взлетел. Не мог, видимо.<br/>
Он, значит, был плавучий, Язу — летучий, а Кададж — и то, и другое? А Сефирот, интересно, какой?<br/>
"Да хрен на него, — одёрнул Лоз сам себя. — Там, где мы родились... Северный кратер, что ли? Ну, и как мне туда добираться?.."<br/>
А потом он вспомнил, что внутри Северного кратера была река. Раз Язу был уверен, что Лоз доберётся самостоятельно... и, с другой стороны, вряд ли Лоз стал Оружием прямо в море. Если это с ним сделала Мать — скорее всего, это было как раз в Северном кратере. Добрался же он потом до воды? Оставалось лишь найти путь — а в том, что он существовал, Лоз уже не сомневался.<br/>
Другой вопрос — где искать этот путь, когда Лоз даже близко не представлял себе, в какой части планеты находится. Раньше, в прошлой жизни, он никогда не путал направление, и никто из братьев не путал. Они просто чувствовали, в какой стороне север, а в какой — юг. Теперь же ничего похожего Лоз не ощущал, и это было дополнительной проблемой. Он бы, наверно, так и крутился у берега, пытаясь определить для себя хоть какие-то ориентиры, если бы не Сефирот.<br/>
То есть сначала он даже не понял, что ещё одна сверкающая гора, медленно ползущая к кромке прибоя — это Самый Старший брат. Подумал, это Язу вернулся, но гора подползла ближе — и стало понятно, что нет, Язу был ярко-красным в тех местах, где не сверкал. Этот — сверкал весь;, а когда глаза попривыкли, Лоз рассмотрел, что он ещё и прозрачный, как будто сделан из гранёного стекла, облекающего тёмный суставчатый скелет. И он был больше, чем Язу, — раза в два.<br/>
Первым порывом Лоза было убежать — но потом он вспомнил равнодушно сказанное Язу: "На планете почти не осталось жизни..." — кто это мог быть, как не Сефирот?<br/>
— Думаешь, Она ответит тебе? — насмешливо спросил Самый Старший. Его голос прогрохотал, как горный обвал; Лоз аж голову в плечи вжал от этой почти физически ощутимой мощи.<br/>
— Почему нет? — Лоз уже и сам думал, что раз Мать не отвечает никому, то с чего он взял, что ему непременно нужно Её видеть... Но внутри себя он ощущал растущий несокрушимый протест: всё это неправильно, так не должно быть. Его братьев нет — это не то, чего он хотел и ради чего жил. И насмешка Сефирота просто стала последней каплей.<br/>
— Я могу донести тебя к Ней, глупый, глупый брат. Если ты так уж этого хочешь. Но ты, кажется, передумал? Я зря сюда шёл?<br/>
Лоз скрипнул зубами. Он не передумал.<br/>
— Ползи сюда, — Сефирот протянул длиннющую конечность. — Я не могу присоединиться к тебе в воде, дно слишком мягкое, а я несколько прибавил в весе.<br/>
Лоз подгрёб так близко, насколько мог, и оставшееся до "руки" Сефирота расстояние действительно полз, упираясь в песчаное дно ластами и совершая короткие рывки вперёд. Сефирот ухватил его за один из плавников и выдернул из воды, как кот, ловящий рыбу. Лоз рефлекторно попытался вцепиться в поднимающую его конечность, чем смог — ласты-плавники для такого предназначены не были, а вот обнаружившийся длинный гибкий хвост со смешным жёлтым утолщением на конце — вполне.</p>
<p>— Как раз хотел сказать "держись", — прогрохотал Сефирот над головой, и Лоз даже не определил, всерьёз он это или продолжает насмехаться. — Сейчас полетим.<br/>
— Все летают, один я не умею! — возмутился Лоз.<br/>
— Язу тоже, — "успокоил" его Сефирот, и Лоза начало мотать вверх-вниз. Вывернув шею, он посмотрел вниз и понял, что Сефирот разбегается. Подумать, почему он не взлетит, как Кададж или "не умеющий летать" Язу — с места — Лоз не успел. Потому что они взлетели, и вопрос отпал сам собой — стоило только увидеть, какую воронку Сефирот за собой оставил. Из воронки вверх рванул столб огня, но не догнал — Сефирот мчался, как сверхзвуковой истребитель. Лоз закрыл глаза и вжался поглубже в своё большое тело, иррационально боясь из него выпасть на высоте.<br/>
— Язу летает, я видел, — сказал Лоз, когда полёт завершился на вершине Северного кратера и Сефирот спустил его вниз. Просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать.<br/>
Огромная голова качнулась вправо-влево:<br/>
— Не летает. Прыгает. Не умеет долго ходить.<br/>
— Зачем оно тогда нужно, такое тело, — пробормотал Лоз себе под нос, представив себе способ передвижения Язу. А погромче спросил:<br/>
— Вниз-то как добраться? Что это вообще такое? — имея в виду ядовито-зелёную густую жидкость, заполнившую, как море, весь Северный кратер и похожую скорее на жидкий студень, вяло колышущийся от звука их голосов (в основном, конечно, от голоса Сефирота).<br/>
— Как ты непочтителен! — от хохота Сефирота по склону вниз сошёл небольшой оползень. — Это наша Мать, знакомься! — и пинком отправил Лоза прямиком в студень.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Студень бил его по лицу, хотя, казалось бы, ему нечем. Но от ударов, словно жёсткими ладонями, голова Лоза аж моталась. Он распахнул рот, надеясь обрезать лазером то, что его било — чем бы оно ни было, — но изо рта вместо крика вырвался сиплый хрип.<br/>
— Лоз! Лоз! — встревоженный голос Язу пробился сквозь липкую зелень. — Ты живой? Что с тобой?! Да проснись же!!!<br/>
— Ты не Язу, — протестующе прохрипел Лоз, — хватит притворяться, тварь.<br/>
— Ругается. Живой, — в голосе Язу было облегчение, а удары прекратились. — Глаза откроешь хоть?<br/>
Лоз резко сел, помотал руками — свои, родные руки, обе на месте, никаких трубок на них не висит... Ноги тоже на месте, на ногах — обгорелые ботинки... а напротив на корточках сидел голый Язу.<br/>
— Я всё-таки Язу, — сказал брат. — Что бы ты там ни утверждал, я знаю, как меня зовут. Почему тварь-то?<br/>
Лоз ошалело огляделся. Кучка валежника у стены явно уменьшилась в размерах, костёр был перенесён ближе к выходу и горел ровно, слегка потрескивая и время от времени стреляя искрами. В гроте было душновато и пахло дымом, а ещё — чем-то съестным.<br/>
— Я тут немного подъел твои запасы, — Язу указал на распотрошённые пакеты. — Очень кушать хотел. Скажи мне, о брат мой хомяк, не запасено ли у тебя какой-то одежды для возвращенцев из Лайфстрима? Ты так сладко спал, я не стал тебя беспокоить... ну, разумеется, до того момента, как ты прикинулся умирающим. Не то чтобы я стесняюсь светить перед тобой телесами — чего ты там не видел... но перед девушкой будет неудобно. Кто она, кстати?<br/>
"Мать!" — Лоз аж подпрыгнул, когда вспомнил. Повернулся, увидел спящую, по-детски подложив ладошки под щеку, Шалуа, накрытую его курткой.<br/>
— Я немного позаботился, да, — усмехнулся Язу. — Ну так что с одеждой?<br/>
— Трещишь, — Лоз покачал головой. — Точно живой. А одежды нет. Не подумал.<br/>
Боковым зрением Лоз уловил движение, подскочил в стойку, но оказалось, что это просто тени от костра.<br/>
— Они ещё и шепчутся, — поделился Язу. — Но вроде не опасные. Подходишь — убегают.<br/>
— Кто? — Лоз снова увидел движение сбоку, но на этот раз дёргаться не стал, только внимательнее посмотрел — было похоже на полупрозрачную, размытую человеческую фигуру.<br/>
— Да тени же, — Язу даже рукой показал. — Ты же видишь?<br/>
— Вижу, — сказал Лоз. Вообще грот был освещён куда ярче, чем обычно: сначала Лоз подумал, что это от костра, но сейчас понял — яркое белое свечение исходило от Лайфстрима. Казалось, он искрит электричеством и даже гудит на пределе слышимости, как высоковольтная линия. Ощущалось даже где-то внутри, не ушами.<br/>
— Не очень-то уютное местечко ты выбрал, признаться честно, — Язу уже опять что-то добыл из пакета и жевал, поэтому говорил невнятно. — Нет, ты не подумай, я не в претензии, просто мне бы было страшно тут куковать одному. А ты ещё и де... Ложись!<br/>
Тело среагировало раньше, чем Лоз осознал смысл требования. Он упал, перекатился, успев увидеть, как с шипением прошёл над головой разряд Молнии и как у Язу вспыхивает в руке ответный разряд. Вскочил на ноги рядом с братом и с изумлением увидел, как у стоящей в боевой стойке Шалуа материализуется в руке блестящая металлическая палка. В точности, как Масамунэ у Сефирота — тогда.<br/>
— Мать?.. — спросил Лоз. — Что ты делаешь? Почему?<br/>
— Опять мать? — Шалуа настороженно покачала головой. — Да куда ж мне столько детей?<br/>
— Мать? — а это уже спросил Язу, и не у Шалуа — у Лоза. С неподдельным изумлением в голосе. Но руку, светящуюся активированной Материей, не опустил.<br/>
— Подождите, — Лоз шагнул вперёд, проигнорировав предостерегающее восклицание Язу. — Мать, почему ты меня ударила? Ещё и сзади. Разве я что-то сделал неправильно?<br/>
Лозу было очень обидно, даже слёзы на ресницах накипали. Он сидел у её кристалла столько дней и ночей, а она его — Молнией в спину. Как же так?<br/>
Шалуа опустила палку, растерянно моргнула.<br/>
— Я не... у меня не было детей, — сказала она.<br/>
— Нам звать тебя Шалуа? — Лоз сжал кулаки. Хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Или кого-нибудь.<br/>
— Ты — Лоз, — ахнула Мать, уронила палку. — Богиня, ты же совсем другой, тощий, как мертвец!<br/>
— Что происходит? — подал голос Язу. — Вы кто и почему на нас напали? Я вас курточкой укрывал, чтобы вы не замёрзли, а вы!<br/>
— Я не ваша Мать. Опусти руку, Язу... ты ведь Язу? Тебя он тоже помнил другим. Или это я не смогла рассмотреть... Кажется, нам нужно поговорить.<br/>
Лоз сосредоточенно кивнул. Что-то творилось вокруг и внутри него, и он чувствовал, что вот-вот захлебнётся в этом непонимании.<br/>
— Я вас не узнала. Простите, дети. Немного... странно просыпаться и обнаруживать себя в компании двух незнакомых мужиков, один из которых ещё и голый, — Мать нервно улыбнулась. — Может, присядем? Я чувствую, что разговор будет долгим.<br/>
Лоз снова кивнул, первым уселся на свой спальник, Мать опустилась рядом, привалилась к плечу. Палку она подобрала и держала в руках, тусклые отсветы от костра плясали на металле. Лайфстрим, совсем недавно светившийся, как люминесцентная лампа, снова стих и неярко пульсировал бирюзовым. Тени исчезли, как и неощутимое, но сводившее зубы гудение.<br/>
И тогда Лоз ощутил громадное облегчение — будто был до того закован в тесный, давящий на грудь и не дающий дышать панцирь, а теперь он исчез. Будто нёс на себе тяжёлый груз много, много часов — и наконец свалил его с плеч. Даже обида отодвинулась, стала незначительной — Мать же объяснила, что просто не узнала их сначала, а теперь вот она, сидит рядом, тёплая и живая. Говорит что-то тихим нежным голосом, Язу иногда переспрашивает... что, кстати, говорит? Лоз встряхнулся, прислушался.</p>
<p>— ...но я не могла заставить Лайфстрим вас уничтожить. Он не видел в вас угрозы. Точнее, угрозы не было в Лозе, а вы, по сути, ещё не существовали. Опасности для Планеты нет — и мои руки оказались буквально пусты, я не могла даже вызвать лимит... да и, думаю, он бы не подействовал на Лоза. Клетки вашей Матери спокойно существовали в Потоке Жизни, геостигма — это мутация. Но геостигму я выжгла лимитом, а Лоз — остался. Не был угрозой, значит. Я так не думала, но Лайфстрим — не моя ручная собачка.<br/>
— Тот дождь — твой лимит? Он был похож на кислоту. Даже одежду прожигал... Я думал, у меня мясо с костей слезет раньше, чем мы доберёмся до Клауда, — Язу поморщился, передёрнул плечами. Помнил. — Это было, м-м, больно.<br/>
— Бедный Клауд. Ему и так досталось, а тут ещё вы... Ну, вот ему-то я как раз могла помочь.<br/>
— Ты помогла ему, потому что он тоже твой сын? — ревниво спросил Лоз. — Почему ты говоришь "ваша Мать", ты ведь и есть Мать? Или нет?<br/>
— А ты называл имя, — добавил Язу прежде, чем Мать открыла рот. — Шаула? Нет, Шалуа. А наша Мать — Дженова.<br/>
— Шалуа Руи просто была первой, в чьё тело я пыталась вернуться. Поэтому запомнила имя и... некоторые особенности внешности, — Мать тихо вздохнула. — Тяжело охранять Планету, не имея к тому никаких возможностей, кроме наблюдения. Знаете, по таким вот гротам напрятано много спящих в кристаллах, но проблема в том, что все они живы. Не могу же я поселиться в доме, у которого есть хозяева... Нет, дети, я не Шалуа и не Дженова. Моё имя — Аэрис Гейнсборо.<br/>
— Ты другая, — согласился Лоз. — У Матери было его лицо, — он показал на Язу, который приподнял тонкие брови на это заявление. — И его волосы, — Лоз кивнул в сторону кристаллов Кададжа и Сефирота, не уточняя, кого конкретно он имеет в виду.<br/>
— Дом, в котором нет хозяев? — медленно повторил Язу. Его ладони засветились, и Лоз понял, что пока он спал, Язу успел не только поесть и передвинуть костёр. — Ты убила нашу Мать и захватила её тело?<br/>
— Не совсем так, — Аэрис чуть перебрала пальцами, удобнее перехватывая свою палку, и Лоз, переводивший взгляд с неё на Язу и обратно, почуял, что дело пахнет близкой дракой.<br/>
— Прежде, чем ты атакуешь, Язу: этот посох называется Princess Guard, он полон Материи, и я умею обращаться и с ним, и с ней. Может, выслушаешь до конца?<br/>
— Угрожать — отличная тактика для переговоров, — Язу улыбнулся. Лоз знал эту улыбку: своего рода предупреждение; когда Язу так улыбался — следующим действием могла стать попытка убийства. — Сбоку от тебя сидит тот, кто может вырвать тебе сердце голыми руками... до того, как ты хотя бы разок вздохнёшь. Что ты сделала с Матерью?<br/>
— Её не было, — так же мило улыбнулась Аэрис. Кажется, эти двое друг друга стоили. — Вернее, она сидит сбоку от меня и может вырвать мне сердце.<br/>
— Я?.. — Лоз понял, что Аэрис говорит о нём, но соотнести смысл фразы и себя — не мог.<br/>
— Ты, — подтвердила Аэрис. — Ты многого не знал, принимаясь за свою авантюру. Извини, по-другому назвать не могу. Это или величайшая наивность, помноженная на такую же величайшую удачу... или тончайший расчёт; но это вряд ли, иначе бы ты не задавал вопросов. Видишь ли, у Дженовы никогда не было тела. Даже то, которое Сефирот принял за тело своей Матери — оно было не её.<br/>
— Зелёное море, — сказал Лоз. — И Кададж тащил коробку, говорил, там Мать.<br/>
— Да, так. Ты схватываешь на лету, — Аэрис мимолётно погладила его по плечу. — Ты вообще большой молодец. Так вот, у Дженовы не было тела. Тело, которое ты воссоздавал, принадлежало девушке расы Цетра. Ты не знаешь, это вообще мало кто знал, но я была последней из них. А ты — ты был последним представителем расы Дженовы. Точнее, последним, в ком сохранялась её сила. И вся она досталась тебе, когда других частей не стало. И что ты сделал, малыш? Я ожидала, что ты побежишь к Северному кратеру. Готовилась пробуждать Оружия, готовилась к бою за Планету. А ты засел в этом гроте и принялся возрождать свою семью. Даже никого не убивал — так, грабил понемножку. Трогательно, правда?<br/>
— Оружия — бр-р, — Лоз посмотрел на Язу. — Особенно твоё.<br/>
Язу в ответ выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска, и Лозу стало весело.<br/>
— В общем, когда я поняла, что у меня есть перспектива получить тело Цетра... этот шанс я упустить не могла. Но ты дрался за мамочку, как сто Ифритов.<br/>
"Маленькое, но гордое Абсолютное Оружие".<br/>
— Я с тобой не дрался, — буркнул Лоз. — Это ты со мной дралась. А я не понимал ничего. Это было нечестно.<br/>
— Я сделаю ещё одну нечестную штуку, — сказала на это Аэрис. — Я заберу у вас Сефирота.<br/>
Лоз тут же припомнил громовой хохот, с которым Самый Старший брат утопил его в Матери. Но... ведь это не был Сефирот? Это были проделки Аэрис? Веселье Лоза тут же исчезло без следа.<br/>
— Мы не отдадим.<br/>
— Во-первых, не бесплатно, — усмехнулась Аэрис, нащупала куртку Лоза и завернулась в неё, прежде чем встать. — Лоз, если твоих оставшихся родственников не разбудить прямо сейчас — они умрут. Иди посмотри — они едят сами себя, чтобы жить.<br/>
Лоз ничего не понял, но послушно пошёл посмотреть. За Аэрис приглядит Язу — тот так и светил готовой к бою Материей в ладонях. Кададж выглядел так, будто его перед заключением в кристалл морили голодом пару месяцев. Казалось, можно пересчитать всё его ребра и позвонки. Провалы глазниц, заострившийся нос, острые грани скул. Лоз обошёл кристалл младшего брата, потом бросил взгляд на кристалл Сефирота. Там по-прежнему мало что можно было разобрать из-за копны волос, но, например, ноги выглядели, как обтянутые туго натянутой кожей кости. Лоза передёрнуло.<br/>
— Я могу их вылечить. Боюсь, даже если разбить кристаллы сейчас — для них уже поздно; но хорошая порция Лечения может их спасти.<br/>
— За "во-первых" должно идти "во-вторых", — заметил Язу. — И я надеюсь, что на "в-третьих" твоего аппетита не хватит.<br/>
— "Во-вторых" простое, — Аэрис подошла к кристаллу Сефирота. — Это тоже пустой дом. А "в-третьих" у меня есть, но вас оно не касается.<br/>
— Как это? — не понял Лоз. Ладно, в объяснениях насчёт Матери он тоже мало что понял; но раз Язу не спорил — значит, понял он и сможет объяснить Лозу. Позже. Главное Лоз ухватил: у Матери не было тела. — У Сефирота-то тело было?<br/>
— Было, — согласилась Аэрис, — он вообще весь был. И есть. В этом доме нет хозяина, потому что хозяин живёт в других домах. Ты никогда не задумывался, Лоз, как Кададжу удалось стать Сефиротом? И вообще, как вы родились, откуда? Вы ведь никогда не были детьми.<br/>
— Мы его духи, которым Мать дала плоть, — снова влез Язу. Аэрис покачала головой:<br/>
— Так, да не так. Вы и есть он.<br/>
— Я — Сефирот и Мать? — бедная голова Лоза пошла кругом, когда он попытался разложить по полочкам всё, что ему говорили.<br/>
— Ты был частью Сефирота, и ты наследник силы Дженовы, — так будет правильнее. Тебя зовут Лоз, и ты хороший парень.<br/>
— Слушай, да забирай, — Язу подошёл ближе, погладил кристалл Кададжа. — Зачем он нам сдался, мы его знать не знали. Вообще от него было только хуже. Нам Кададж нужен. Не представляю, зачем тебе понадобилось тело Сефирота, — разве что ты с ним любовь крутила в прошлой жизни, и оно тебе дорого как память. Но договорились, тебе — Сефирот, нам — живой и здоровый Кададж.</p>
<p>— В прошлой жизни он меня убил. Но дело не в этом, — Аэрис отошла на шаг, раскрутила посох над головой. — Парни, отойдите, не задело бы... — и с этим деловитым замечанием шарахнула концом посоха о камни под ногами. От удара весь грот содрогнулся, сверху посыпался песок и мелкие камешки, а с посоха сверкнуло и веером сияющих лезвий жахнуло по кристаллам. Впрочем, как Лоз разглядел, лезвия были световыми — кристаллы не порезало, а раскололо, как ударной волной, на несколько крупных кусков, и Кададж с Сефиротом вывалились из них, как мешки с тряпьём. Вернее, вывалился Сефирот, а Кададжа Лоз поймал. И не успел ещё повернуться толком, как мягкое зелёное свечение пробежало по телу брата, словно одевая его в мышцы и придавая сероватой коже живой оттенок. Правда, Кададж всё равно выглядел сильно недокормленным и истощённым — но уже не как анатомическое пособие. Хрипло вздохнул, выгнулся — но глаза не открыл; потом задышал ровно и обвис на руках — спал.<br/>
— Уговор дороже денег, — сказала Аэрис. — Так что как договаривались: вам живой Кададж, мне — тело Сефирота.<br/>
Язу протянул руку из-за плеча, бережно погладил Кададжа по щеке, убрал с его лба слипшиеся светлые пряди.<br/>
— Вам бы на свежий воздух, — посоветовала Аэрис, склонившаяся над Сефиротом. — И я не откажусь от помощи — эту тушку тоже нужно будет вынести под солнце. Но чуть позже, я ещё не закончила.<br/>
— Пойдём, не будем мешать леди-вивисектору, — Язу потянул Лоза к выходу, — я только еды захвачу — Аэрис, ты не против? А то, знаешь, мне кусок в горло не полезет, если я буду знать, что эта еда присутствовала при расчленении кого-нибудь.<br/>
Полчаса спустя Лоз перебирал волосы безмятежно спящего Кададжа, устроив его голову у себя на коленях. Он поел, согрелся и был абсолютно доволен жизнью. Язу привалился к его спине и щурился на солнце, изредка похрустывая чипсами, которые извлекал из уже наполовину пустой пачки. Было довольно холодно, хоть солнышко и припекало. Но возвращаться в сумрак грота не хотелось ни Лозу, ни Язу, а Кададж пока ничего на эту тему сказать не мог.<br/>
— Ну так что, поможете? — высунулась из лаза Аэрис, устало улыбнулась. — Он, конечно, схуднул по сравнению со своей нормальной физической формой, но мне его всё равно не поднять.<br/>
Язу выплюнул чипсу:<br/>
— Я пас. Не то чтобы вид крови меня пугает, но неприятно.<br/>
— Да живой он, живой, — Аэрис засмеялась. — Познакомитесь потом, он вам понравится. Тебе, Лоз, особенно, он тоже хороший парень.<br/>
— Сефирот — хороший парень, говорит его жертва. Я чего-то не понимаю в этой жизни, — тихо пробормотал Язу на ухо Лозу, а погромче сказал: — Это к Лозу, он самый сильный. Я за Кададжем посмотрю, я слабее и тоже не подниму Сефирота!<br/>
— Ты не слабый. Ты хитрый, — вздохнул Лоз, но встал. Язу сверкнул улыбкой, а потом высыпал себе в рот остатки чипсов из пакета.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Съерра" плыла в голубом небе, слегка покачиваясь, как корабль на волнах. Лоз сидел возле штурвала, за которым дымил вонючей папиросой пилот — Сид, изредка молча совавший ему фляжку с каким-то обжигающим рот пойлом. Лоз отхлёбывал, кривился и возвращал обратно, а потом снова смотрел вниз через панорамный иллюминатор. Они с Сидом от души подрались, когда тот прилетел и доставил на "Съерре" к гроту почти всю честную компанию. Клауд подрался было с Сефиротом — то есть попытался. Но тот легко увернулся от его здоровенного меча, а потом уцепил за плечо и принялся что-то втолковывать. Клауд сначала вырывался, потом увидел за спиной Сефирота Аэрис — да так и сел, где стоял. Кададж сдерживал натиск сразу двоих — Тифы и Юффи, но это тоже продлилось недолго. Винсент в драку вообще не полез, сложил руки на груди и мрачно наблюдал со "Съерры", а потом выдал:<br/>
— Как мы узнаем, что ты — Аэрис? Дженова могла менять облик, как хотела.<br/>
— Вызвать Клауда сюда она тоже могла? — подбоченилась Аэрис.<br/>
— Мало ли... — туманно сказала Тифа.<br/>
Аэрис отчётливо вздохнула, крутанула посох и как следует вымочила всех светящимся ливнем. Но в претензии никто не был — ливень прибавил сил, залечил ушибы и царапины, у кого были, и не оставил сомнений: лимит Great Gospel могла применить только Аэрис Гейнсборо.<br/>
— Эй, парень! Чем намерен заняться в Мидгаре? — на скамью рядом с Лозом приземлился Сефирот. — Что ты там хлебаешь такое, дай горло промочить? — а это было уже к Сиду.<br/>
— Мне тут, блядь, только пьяного Сефирота не хватало, — ответил тот. — Не дам!<br/>
— А ему, значит, пьяным быть можно? — Сефирот попихал плечом Лоза. — Он поздоровее меня будет. И я, кстати, не Сефирот. Мне теперь каждому персонально объяснять, что меня зовут Зак?<br/>
— Да хоть Хуяк, — ответствовал Сид. — Не дам, и точка.<br/>
Лоз уткнулся в плечо Сефирота-Зака и смеялся, пока слёзы из глаз не брызнули.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>